Géométrie dans l'espace
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Un homme qui se perd n'en est plus un. Alors il cotoie les bas-fonds pour se persuader qu'il existe, mais au final, il ne sait plus qui il est. Il est mort, alors celà ne lui fait rien de tuer les autres.
1. Préface

Préface.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs qui avaient osé cliquez sur 'Géométrie dans l'espace'. Ceci est une préface, une mise en garde en ce qui concerne cette foutu fic. Car oui, il faut bel et bien une mise en garde concernant cette fic. Il en faut une et cette fois les enfants, c'est du sérieux et même plus que ça.

Cette fic sera une fic telle que je n'en ai encore jamais écrite. A l'instant même où j'écrit cette foutue préface, j'ai déjà écrit un prologue et deux chapitres de cette fan fiction. Je l'ai recommencé environ quatre fois et quatre fois, je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais. Alors inlassablement et en m'enervant, je jetai mes feuilles couvertes d'encre la poubelle. Puis une cinquième fois, j'ai recommencé. Et cette cinquième fois, j'ai réussi trouver mes marques dans cet univers qu'est celui de 'Géométrie dans l'espace'. J'ai réussi poser mes mots sur du papier et ces phrases se sont transformés en ce que vous allez bientôt lire. Si je vous raconte tout ça, c'était pour vous placer dans mon contexte. Parce que c'est une fanfiction tellement pleine de tout que vous allez lire que vous risquez vraiment d'avoir peur.

Cette fan fiction prend place dans l'univers de Galactik Football. A la base, c'est ça. Je ne peux la classer ailleurs, mais c'est une fan fiction tellement particulière que vous allez lire. Je me dois de vous mettre en garde.

Il y aura de la violence, beaucoup de violence. Du sang. Des meutres. Des machinations. Des manipulations. Des amis qui n'en sont pas et cherchent vous planter un couteau dans le dos. De l'amour noir. Des suicides. Des bizarreries, des pleurs et tellement d'autre chose dans ce gout là .

Si vous avez cliqué sur cette fanfiction, c'est que vous êtes sensiblement au courant de l'univers de Galactik Football. Alors ayez peur les enfants. Ayez peur de ne jamais vous sortir de cette fic. Moi même qui suis l'ecrivain, elle m'a prit aux tripes. Mais violemment. Vraiment, violemment.

Alors oui, elle vous fait peur ? C'est le but de cette préface, de vous faire peur. Maintenant, deux solutions. Soit vous avez vraiment peur de ce qui va suivre et vous arretez et cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut droite. Soit vous avez vraiment peur de ce qui va suivre et vous allez aller lire la suite. Dans ce dernier cas, je ne peux rien pour vous et je prie petit Boudha pour que vous ne soyez pas trop choqués.

Dans cette foutu fanfiction, le personnage de Sinedd est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de sombre. De méchant, de violent, de parfait enfoiré. D'un salopart fini. D'un vrai malade mental. Un malade. Cette fanfiction avait été inspiré de plusieurs choses. Le personnage de Sinedd a été inspiré de plusieurs personnages, tous aussi différents les uns des autres. Si vous les connaissez, ils s'appellent Izaya, Ikki, La Cigale, Sasuke, Shiki ou encore William. Alors bien sur, il y en a eu d'autre. Mais cette interprétation n'est qu'à moi et je suis assez fière de l'avoir créé. Si vous connaissez ces différents personnages, peut être réalisez vous enfin quel point cette fic est dangeureuse.

Elle est violente et il y va y avoir des morts et pas qu'un. Alors faites bien attention les enfants. Faites vraiment attention ce qui vous attend. Moi j'ai peur.

Certains m'ont demandés si j'allais parler des autres personnages de GF dans cette fic. Evidemment que je vais parler des autres personnages de GF dans cette fic. Je pense que chaque SK aura un rôle à jouer dans les prochains chapitres, ils seront même les premiers concernés. Alors, bien sûr, nous avons tous nos préférences, certains idolatrent les jumeaux, d'autres prient pour le couple D-Jock et Meï cessent enfin de roucouler, ou bien d'autre encore. Evidemment, j'ai mes préférences et bien que, contrairements à certains fans, je ne peux pas me voir Meï en peinture. MAIS ils auront tous leur petite place. Parce qu'ils restent les SK et que je reste persuadé que ces personnages pourraient faire l'objet de tellement de choses, des dissertations aux livres de 1005 pages.

Certains personnages seront en revanche de mon entière invention, tout simplement parce que je créé un univers. Qui dit univers, dit personnes présentes dans cet univers. Et j'en invente peut être plus que de raisons mais comme ils restent secondaires, cela ne change pas grand chose au fait qu'ils sont présents.

Pour ce qui concerne la grande histoire d'amour ... Ah, bien sur qu'il y en aura une, elle sera tardive, c'est tout.

Ma méthode de travail est intensive. Dès que je trouve le temps de poser deux mots, je les pose. Cela peut se passer dans le bus, en cours, pendant mes devoirs, à la bibliotèque ou pendant que je regarde des animés. J'écris d'abord au brouillon sur petits carreaux, je relis, je corrige les fautes, je barre des mots, j'en réécris d'autre. Puis quand j'estime que le brouillon est bon, je le recopie sur feuille grand carreaux, proprement, ce qui ne m'empeche pas de faire d'autre corrections, de changer quelques phrases. Une fois le recopiage terminée, je le tape sur Word, ce qui ne m'empeche pas de faire d'autre corrections, de changer quelques phrases. Un chapitre est donc écrit en gros trois fois avant d'être posté.

De ce fait, chaque point, chaque virgule trouve sa place. Si un paragraphe est coupé c'est parce qu'il doit l'être. Si le chapitre s'arrete sur telle phrase c'est parce qu'il doit l'être. Si il y a une répétition, c'est parce ce qu'elle doit l'être. Tout est fait pour la lecture et tout est mathématiquement écrit.

Si j'avais à faire une dernière précision, le prologue se situe environ au 19ème episode de la saison 3, juste après la rupture entre Sinedd et Meï. Belle rupture d'ailleurs, les scénaristes se sont fait plaisir. Donc, si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3, je vous conseille youtube, les episodes y sont en francais. Et oui, tout arrive ...

Bonne lecture pour les rares fous qui vont s'y risquer !


	2. Prologue : J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur

_Géométrie dans l'espace._

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre : C'est le prologue que vous allez lire, il est court, il est assez concentré ... Il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste pour fixer le contexte. Histoire de faire un point dans une vie, de dire quelques phrases et puis il fallait bien que je commence par quelque chose, alors voilà, j'ai commencé. Je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes d'ortographe que je n'aurai pas relever. Chansons du moment, Viva La Gloria ! de Green Day et 7 Minutes In Heaven de Fall Out Boy avec un prix spécial pour My way de Paul Anka et Franck Sinatra parce que j'aime toutes les versions de cette putain de chanson._

_Remerciements :__ A mon fidèle MP3 :D A mes stylos et à mes feuilles qui ne m'ont jamais lachés quelque soit le prétexte :D A ma basse :D A mes médiators perdus, paix à leurs âmes :D Aux reviews que j'ai déjà eux et à celles que j'aurai prochainement :D A Elska qui pourrit ma boite de reception mais qui me soutient quelque soit les idées pourries que je pourrai bien avoir :D A Durarara :D A Izaya Orihara, à Ikki Minami Itsuki, à La Cigale, à Sasuke Uchiwa, à Shiki à William Hamleigh et à tout les autres personnages qui m'ont aidés à créér le mien :D _

_Couple :__ Emplacement laissé volontairement vide._

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf bien sur les OC ... que je nommerai au fur et à mesure._

_Résumé :__ Un homme qui se perd n'en est plus un. Alors il cotoie les bas-fonds pour se persuader qu'il existe, mais au final, il ne sait plus qui il est. Il est mort, alors celà ne lui fait rien de tuer les autres._

_

* * *

_

Prologue : J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur terre.

« Oui, j'ai perdu. J'ai tout perdu. »

Est-ce vraiment si horrible de penser que tout est fini, que l'on a plus rien à faire dans ce monde ? C'est la fin. Je rangeai mes lunettes de soleil dans ma poche arrière en me retournant pour voir le taxi s'éloigner avec Meï à l'intérieur. Avais-je été amoureux ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'aurai pu l'être si elle était restée. Si. Je regardais mes doigts et les retournai. Je devais rentrer chez moi. Sur Aquillian. Le Genesis ne m'apporterait plus rie et Aquilian, c'était chez moi. Au moins dans mon ennui d'appartement désert, je pourrai regarder tomber la neige. Je suis tellement idiot. J'aurai du prévoir tout ce qui s'est passé. Mes parents sont morts. Comment ai-je pu être assez idiot.

Oui, j'ai tout.

J'avais envie pleurer. C'était la fin d'une longue périodes de ma vie. Oui, j'avais perdu. J'étais tombé trop bas et il n'y avait plus aucune main pour m'aider à m'en sortir. J'avais tout perdu. Aquilian m'aiderait peut être à m'en sortir.

Au final, il n'y avait qu'à faire ses bagages, laisser un mot à mes coéquipiers et prendre le premier vaisseau en partance. Sur Aquilian, mon studio serait toujours là-bas et il m'attendrait. Il serait froid et vide mais il serait là. En observant mon reflet dans la vitre, je voyais le Genesis s'effacer peu à peu. Je savais que je ne jouerai plus. J'étais peut être lache de fuir ainsi mais je m'en fichais pas mal. J'avais voulu agir en égoïste il avait fallu que j'assume. Toutes les personnes autour de moi finissaient par me laisser tomber. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant que je me retrouve seul. Je souffrirai peut être moins en me renfermant sur moi-même. Et sur Aquilian, je retrouverai peut être les rares amis que j'avais eu avant de tout laisser tomber pour le ballon. Peut être.

A travers la vitre du vaisseau, je ne voyais maintenant que le noir de la Galaxie et quelques étoiles qui se succédaient les unes après les autres. J'avais envie d'un grand changement dans ma vie. Il était clair que je ne toucherai plus un ballon de ma vie mais d'ici là ? Qu'Est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de mes longues journées ? Les boules de neiges, ça va bien cinq minutes mais bon … Il restait encore trois heures de vol environ. J'appuyais mon front sur la vitre. J'avais hâte d'être enfin chez moi, sans personne sans rien. Peut être un peu de liberté, enfin. J'aimais la liberté, ce gout de faire ce que j'avais envie quand j'en avais envie. Je touchais les doigts pâles de mon reflet. Cette envie d'envoyer le reste de l'univers se faire foutre afin de ne pouvoir penser qu'à moi. Je fermai les yeux.

Oui, j'avais hâte de rentrer enfin chez moi.

Est ce que j'allais pouvoir reprendre le cours de ma vie d'avant ? Certainement pas mais celà ne me coutait rien d'essayer. J'avais soudain une envie de dormir et de tout casser à la fois. Peut être que j'avais toujours été bizarre dans ma tête mais depuis que deux escrots s'étaient fait passer pour mes parents, que ma dernière petite amie m'avait quitté et que mon équipe avait été éliminé de la Cup, la bizarerie semblait s'intensifier.

J'avais hâte de d'arriver pour devenir moi même.

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre __: Eh bien oui, c'est donc la fin de ce prologue. Je sais, il est assez court, c'est un prologue ... Les prologues ne sont pas cencés être long les enfants ! Enfin pas chez moi. _

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 1 : Une note basse et un parfum

_Géométrie dans l'espace._

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre : Attention les enfants, ce chapitre va être le début de la décadence, de la violence et les ... BREF tout va vraiment commencer ici. Il n'est pas trop tard pour quitter, il n'est pas trop tôt pour reviewser ... J'écris ce chapitre vite fait pour répondre aux exigences de la plus folle des auteurs qui pourrit ma boite de reception et à la plus gentille des auteurs qui bosse comme une folle pour traduire ma fic (parce que j'ai la flemme de le faire moi même) et je devrais en ce moment bosser sur mon exposé d'histoire ... Arf, on verra ça plus tard. Les soldats dans la première guerre mondiale, franchement. En tout cas, les chansons du moment sont Cigarettes de Russian Red et My way de Sid Vicious avec un prix spécial à Ce matin va être une pure soirée de Fatal Bazooka parce qu'elle me fait vraiment rire. _

_Remerciements :__ A mes profs :D Aux femmes du CDI :D Aux auteurs qui me suivent et qui se reconnaitront :D A ma soeur :D A Justin Bieber :D Au Cid :D A ma 1°ES3 :D A Batman et à Robin :D A Pulp Fiction :D A Jared Leto :D A Izaya et à Shizuo :D_

_Couple :__ Il faut mieux laisser vide._

_Disclamer :__ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf certains qui sortent de ma tête. Merci de ne pas les prendre._

_Résumé :__ Un homme qui se perd n'en est plus un. Alors il cotoie les bas-fonds pour se persuader qu'il existe, mais au final, il ne sait plus qui il est. Il est mort, alors celà ne lui fait rien de tuer les autres._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1 : Une note basse et un parfum salé.

Une goutte de sang avait giclé sur mon bras gauche dénudé et un des quatre remuait encore. Aurai-je donc perdu mon professionnalisme ?

Je décrochai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon employeur.

« C'est moi. Ils sont morts. … Oui, tous, évidemment. … Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Il te faut autre chose ? … Parfait. »

Je suis un tueur à gages.

C'est si facile de tuer. Deux couteaux, un fusil à viseur et quatre flingues avaient fait de moi ce que j'étais. Un pro qui tuait pour se faire du fric. Un mec qui attendait un coup de fil pour savoir qui il avait à tuer, pour qui, pourquoi, pour quand. J'essuyai la tâche de sang et m'agenouillai près du grand mec blond. Il haletait et il me fixait à travers ses lunettes noires. C'était un des gardes du corps de la plus habile politicienne d'Aquillian. Je plantai mon couteau dans son cerveau et il mourut. Ces gardes étaient de plus en plus coriaces.

Ces meurtres avaient été demandés par un ennemi de ladite politicienne. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il ne s'agissait pour elle que d'un avertissement. Mais au final, je m'en fichai. La seule chose qui importait pour moi était de les tuer, discrètement. J'ai 23 ans. Je m'appelle toujours Sinedd mais on m'appelle Le Scorpion. Référence au magnifique scorpion que je me suis fait tatoué sur le torse. C'est le plus grand de mes tatouages.

Au moment où je rentrais dans mon appartement toujours désert, le téléphone sonna. Encore. Je soupirai.

"Quoi ? ... Maintenant ? Attends, je ... "

Trop tard. Quand Il ordonne, je ferme ma gueule et j'obéis. C'est mon employeur. Et si je dis Il en parlant de lui, c'est que je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne le vois que rarement, quand les clients sont vraiment des gros poissons. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait demandé de venir le voir, j'avais dû tuer un membre du cercle des fluides. D'ailleurs, on avait toujours pas retrouvé le coupable. Je ricanai en chargeant mes pistolets. Un rapide exament dans la glace me montre que je n'avais pas de traces ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse trahir mon métier. Je me souris.

Tout en marchant dans la neige, je pensais. Je pensais à tout ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là où j'étais. A mon retour sur Aquilian, je m'étais replié sur moi même, ne vivant que pour moi. Pendant un an, les planètes avaient tourné au ralenti. Elles avaient tourné au ralenti mais elles avaient tourné. J'avais fini par m'oublier et quand j'avais revu le jour, j'avais enterré le mot "football" derrière moi. Dès lors, je m'étais lancé dans la vie, faisant connerie sur connerie, les pires en premiers. Je ne réfléchissais à rien. Je m'attirai les pires ennuis. Puis je failli me faire tuer et repris contact avec la réalité.

Au début, je cognais pour me défendre. J'étais un enfant de la rue, je ne faisais que me défendre. Puis certaines personnes étaient venues me demander de les aider à se débarasser de tel ou tel et au bout d'un moment, je m'étais fait engager officiellement. Enfin officiellement. Mais j'avais vite muri. J'étais loin d'être le seul sur le marché. Mes rivaux s'appellaient Chenille, Panthère, Gazelle, Abeille ou Loup. Au fil du temps, j'avais su me faire une place. Tout ça pour en arriver là, devant cet immeuble du centre ville où mon employeur m'attendait au dernier étage.

Comme toujours, l'immeuble était vide et silencieux. A la base, c'est une grande entreprise, interplanétaire je crois. Deuxième après la Technoïde. Mais au dernier étage, on se croisait jamais de mecs en costumes cravates ou de femmes pendues à leur téléphone. On croisait quelques gars comme moi, des dealeurs, des macs et des fois, des prostitués. Un vrai bordel cet étage.

Il était à peine dix sept heures, alors il n'y avait encore personne. Comme d'habitude, je me dirigeai vers la porte au fond à gauche. Un de mes collègues attendait devant. Le Loup était un mec brun et svelte, habillé en baggy, capuche relevée et vingt percing sur le visage, dont quatorze aux oreilles. Il avait toujours le sourire, il utilisait le silencieu, un couteau fin ou le traditionel étranglement. Chacun ses méthodes.

"Scorpion, murmura-t-il.

- Loup. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans le coin ?

- Je travaille, railla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

- C'est toi qui t'es occupé d'Exacon ?

- La chanteuse ? Non. C'est l'Abeille.

- Cette saloperie."

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lui et le Poisson. Le Poisson devait bien avoir plus de cinquante ans et tous le respectait. Il était vieux ; pourtant dans ce métier, on ne fait pas de vieux os. Je le regardai s'éloigner pendant le Loup sortait une cigarette. Quand à Lui ... Le genre de mec qu'on ne repère pas. Cheveux poivre et sel, costume, visage banal, quarantaine. Il nous fit signer d'entrer et je claquai la porte. Deux fauteils nous attendaient.

Il se tramait quelque chose de pas net et je savais que le Loup pensait pareil. Les gens comme nous bossaient en solitaire, pas en équipe. Pour qu'Il nous convoque tout les deux, c'était que quelque chose de terriblement pas normal était en train de se tramer. Je restai debout.

"Une commande de goupe. Il vous faut tuer douze personnes, dit-Il.

- Nous ? je tiquai.

- Douze ? répondit le Loup. Comment ça, douze ?"

Pas de réponse, evidemment. Après un soupir, Il fit comme d'habitude, sortant les photos des personnes à tuer. J'eus un sursaut et le Loup en lacha sa clope.

Ces douze visages étaient ceux des Snows Kids et de leurs entraineurs.

"Mec, tu veux qu'on tue les Snows Kids ? Et Aarche en prime ? s'écria le Loup.

- Cette femme fait parti du cercle des fluides. Et lui, il a travaillé pour la Technoïde."

Je restai silencieux.

"J'le sens pas, ton plan.

- C'est pour ça que je vous met à deux sur le coup.

- On a combien de temps ? je déclarai enfin.

- Autant que possible. Le client les veut morts pour la prochaine Cup."

Jouable. Duraille mais jouable. Je fixai les douze visages.

"T'as un plan Scorpion ?" souffla-t-Il.

L'an dernier, j'avais du tuer une femme, sur ordre de son mari. Je l'avais séduite, elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, puis je l'avais laissée et elle s'était suicidée. Rien de plus facile.

"Tu comptes le faire ? s'exclama le Loup. T'es taré !

- Combien ?

- Cinquante mille. Par tête."

Cinquante mille par tête. Cinquante mille multiplié par douze. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en mathématiques mais ça faisait quand même une belle petite somme. Si le Loup hésitait encore, ce n'était pas mon cas.

Je cherchai les yeux marrons du Loup.

"Je ne peux pas tuer douze personnes à moi tout seul.

- Scorpion, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit ...

- Si tu refuses, je prends la Panthère avec moi."

Bingo. Je savais que ces deux là étaient pire que des rivaux. Il se releva et sa main dévia vers la poche droite.

"Je prends trente pour cent tout de suite, je Lui dis.

- Je sais. J'espère que tu as un plan Scorpion.

- Que oui j'en ai un."

Je n'ouvri l'enveloppe qui contenai les trente pour cent qu'une fois sorti de l'immeuble et tendit la moitié des billets au Loup. Il les prit, avec méfiance. Je lui souris en fourant le reste dans ma poche arrière.

"Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan pour buter les plus grands champions du Galactik Football de cette galaxie et leurs entraineurs avec ?

- On va devenir leurs gardes du corps. On les protégera des méchants insectes qui grouillent dans ces rues et on les tuera par derrière."

A son tour, il sourit et se rapprocha de moi. Il me depassai.

"T'es démoniaque Scorpion. C'est le plan le plus tordu que j'ai jamais entendu. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi ...

- Tu l'aurai tué."

Il se lécha les lèvres. Je sais, je suis un génie .

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre : Alors ? Que pensez vous du Scorpion ? J'espère que vous avez plein de choses à dire et que les reviews arriveront à foison \o/ _

_Le Loup, le Poisson, Lui et la Panthère sont à MOI. _

_Reviews ?_


	4. Chapitre 2 : C'est toujours dur au début

_Géométrie dans l'espace._

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre :__ Voilà la suite, tadadam et attention les vraies bulles carrées arrivent …Le premier chapitre vous a fait peur ? Vous avez raison, vous avez totalement raison mais cela ne fait que commencer. Alors attention, les véritables problèmes arrivent maintenant. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Chanson du moment, Eternise moi de Jena Lee et Eskemo et T'es parti de Shy'm avec un prix spécial pour Le café des délices de Patrick Bruel parce que vive les classiques. _

_Remerciements :__ A mes heures de TPE dont je profite pour publier ce chapitre numéro deux :D A mes profs :D A mon Croque Monsieur qui me fait tellement chier mais que j'aime quand même :D A mon Sid :D A Sid Vicious, aux Piliers de la Terre :D _

_Disclamer :__ Cette série et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf certains OC qui sont précisés. Le M est présent pour la violence, la mort et les scènes hard à venir. _

_Couple :__ Espace libre._

_Résumer :__ Un homme qui se perd n'en est plus un. Alors il cotoie les bas-fonds pour se persuader qu'il existe, mais au final, il ne sait plus qui il est. Il est mort, alors celà ne lui fait rien de tuer les autres._

Chapitre 2 : C'est toujours dur au début.

S'il y avait bien un trait de caractère de D-Jock qui m'avait toujours frappé, c'était sa capacité vocale. Ce mec était capable de hurler pendant des heures sans que sa gorge cesse de le soutenir. Actuellement, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment une telle chose est possible. Après un constat à ma montre, je réalisai que cela faisait maintenant deux heures et quatorze minutes qu'il criait. Sur le fauteuil d'en face, le Loup suivait le roux des yeux. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas envoyé des gorilles en trois pièces comme gardes du corps ? cria-t-il dans ma direction.

- Rupture de stock. » je rétorquai.

Le Loup baissa la tête pour cacher son fou rire. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Tia et Rocket observaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. D-Jock se remit à injurier tout et n'importe quoi, le sujet 'Sinedd' occupant une grande place. Je mourrai d'envie de le tuer maintenant, mais je savais que c'était impossible. Je me forçai à lui sourire ironiquement, le faisant s'énerver davantage. Dans un sens, je m'amusai à le faire enrager.

Nous étions dans le salon de leur Faculty et nous avions déposé quatre heures plus tôt nos faux C.V. de garde du corps potentiels, merci à Lui de nous en avoir fourni. Et nous attentions que Aarch et les deux autres taches acceptent enfin de nous prendre à leur service. Depuis deux heures et quinze minutes maintenant, les neuf joueurs étaient au courant, et depuis deux heures et quinze minutes, D-Jock hurlait et le Loup souriait.

« T'es vraiment obligé de hurler comme ça ? s'écria Meï depuis la fenêtre.

- Attends, tu ne te rends pas compte …

- Je me rends surtout compte que tu es en train de détruire les tympans de tout le monde ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Plus un pour elle. Elle était toujours aussi belle, peut être même plus. Ses cheveux battaient sa taille et je savais qu'une fois détachés, ils onduleraient aux pointes. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et elle m'avait fait un sourire discret. En revanche, les jumeaux, Mark, Yuki et Micro-Ice manquaient à l'appel. Le Loup passa une main dans ses cheveux et tritura le percing qu'il avait à l'acarde gauche. Il faisait souvent ça et cela m'énervait.

Une porte claqua et des bruits de course retentirent dans le couloir. Une personne. Pas très grande. Une fille peut être. Avec des cheveux courts et un jogging. Le Loup se releva et D-Jock cessa de hurler. Micro-Ice fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main gauche en sang.

« Thran … Thran est blessé … Balles … »

Je fus dans le couloir un quart de seconde plus tard, courant à toute vitesse et suivi par le Loup. En dévalant trois escaliers, je pris mon pistolet neuf millimètres dans la main et défit la sécurité. Il était chargé.

La Panthère est la fille la plus folle que je connaisse. A cinq ans, sa maison et ses parents brulaient dans un incendie criminel. Après avoir tué les coupables, elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait tuer et elle était restée dans ce monde. Capable de courir très vite et très longtemps, elle utilisait un fusil à viseur du niveau de perfection de l'armée, la noyade ou la rupture brutale du cou. Elle maitrisait plusieurs sports de combat et aujourd'hui, elle était si renommée qu'elle pouvait se permettre de refuser des boulots. La Panthère est aussi une folle, bonne à enfermer. Mais elle était aussi une amie du haut de ses dix neuf ans.

Une foule encore plus nombreuse que prévue entourait les jumeaux, Mark et Yuki. Je jouai des coudes pour les rejoindre et voir que la blessure de Thran était parfaite. Deux balles dans le poumon gauche, juste à coté du cœur. Du boulot de Panthère tout craché.

Thran gémissait, soutenu par Yuki et Ahito pendant que Mark osait à peine regarder. Il y avait du sang et des larmes partout, un vrai carnage. Le Loup s'agenouilla aux cotés du défenseur et lui prit la main. Yuki pleurait et Ahito hurlait le nom de son frère. Il tenta vainement un massage cardiaque mais le cœur de Thran avait cessé de battre malgré ses yeux ouverts. Je me mis un masque de tristesse et de colère pendant qu'à l'intérieur, j'exultai. Et cinquante mille crédits standards dans les poches.

En fait non, seulement vingt mille. J'avais promis vingt pour cent à la Panthère et le Loup avait droit à cinquante pour cent du reste. Bref. Le principal était que Thran était mort. Plus que onze. Le Loup prit un Ahito tremblant dans ses bras pendant que je rangeai mon flingue. Yuki contemplait le corps sans vie de son cousin et Mark semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je pris un bras du Snow-Kid pour le faire passer autour de mes épaules et le hissa sur mon dos. J'en serai quitte pour foutre mes fringues pleines de sang à la machine.

C'était à mon tour de hurler face aux onze personnes choquées d'avoir perdu un frère, un ami, un cousin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je hurlai pendant treize minutes avant de leur tourner le dos pour envoyer mon poing dans le mur. Je jouai mon rôle à la perfection, je le savais, ils me croyaient. Le Loup était parti s'enfermer dans la chambre qui avait été mise à notre disposition et je décidai de le rejoindre, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres quand Micro-Ice me retient par l'avant bras. Sachant que mon pull était encore rouge du sang de Thran, il recula. Il avait des yeux gris magnifiques, bien que tremblants.

« Tu sais qui a fait ça. » dit sa voix chancelante.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

« Je sais qui a fait ça, je répondis en un souffle pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

- Tu vas le tuer ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une supplication. Je tressailli en voyant dans ses prunelles combien il était sérieux. Il avait l'air si adulte, si faible, si fragile. Il avait été précipité dans mon monde, lui qui ce matin encore vivait dans une bulle dorée.

« Je vais la tuer. »

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant dans la chambre où le Loup m'attendait que réalisai les conséquences d'une telle promesse. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris, je n'en savais rien. Je fis passer mon pull et mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête et le Loup siffla. Je le fixai en haussant un sourcil.

« T'es encore plus bien foutu que ce qu'on m'a dit Scorpion.

- Premier jour, un de moins. T'es heureux ?

- Putain, oui. Je ne pensais pas que tout se déroulerait comme tu l'avais prévu. »

Je lui souris et composai le numéro de la Panthère. Deux sonneries passèrent.

« Il est mort j'espère ? déclara sa voix mutine.

- Dans les bras de son frère. »

Elle éclata de rire. J'entendis un coup de feu derrière elle.

« T'as une dette envers moi, Scorpion.

- Je sais. Si je te laisse tirer dans mon bras, ça t'ira ?

- Je crève d'envie de planter mes griffes en toi.

- Toujours aussi romantique, Panthère.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te souhaite de crever dans les bras du Loup. Il est encore pire que moi sur le plan sexuel. »

Elle raccrocha. Je hochai la tête. J'avais déjà tenté de tuer la Panthère trois fois. Nous autres tueurs, nous rêvons de nous entre tuer les uns les autres. Nous rêvons de nous entre tuer les uns les autres mais ils sont aussi mes amis. Nous nous tuons, nous nous aidons et parfois nous nous aimons. J'avais tenté de tuer la Panthère trois fois, mais j'avais couché avec elle trois fois. Nous ne sommes en fin de compte que des sales gosses. Le Loup me fixai. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il avait enlevé ses percings. Son visage était nettement plus attirant. Il ouvrit la langue, me montrant le seul bout de fer encore présent sur son visage, sur sa langue.

« Demain, on pourrai pousser Ahito du haut du toit, déclara-t-il. Tout le monde croirait à un suicide.

- Tu es intelligent finalement. Je ne pensais pas. »

Il ricana en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

« Il faudra que je t'appelle Sinedd. »

Il mordilla mon oreille gauche. Je passai une main distraite dans ses cheveux pendant que sa langue traçai le contour de la fleur fanée tatouée sur le coté droit de ma poitrine.

« Je m'apppelle Den.

- Enchanté. »

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ Oui, je sais, la fin est nulle et ça vous laisse sur votre faim, parce qu'en vrais pervers que vous êtes, vous exigez de savoir la fin … AH ! Eh bien vous attendrez le prochain chapitre ! Parce que quatre pages Word, ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça nom de Dieu ! J'espère en attendant que ça vous plait, merci à Patrick Bruel de m'avoir soutenu lors du tapage de ce chapitre._

_Reviews ?_


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le pousser du haut du

_Géométrie dans l'espace._

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre__ : Un peu de retard pour le postage ... Mais j'ai eu un blocage au niveau du chapitre 7 qui m'a énormément enervé. Du coup, j'ai tout repris de A à Z et puis bah ça m'a quand même bien fait chier ... Enfin bref, voici donc le chapitre numéro trois de notre tueur à gage préféré, en tout cas le mien et puis bah je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, de joyeux petits commentaires ... En sachant que pour ceux qui lisent ce message à temps, c'est le dernier post que je ferai cette année. Oui, dans trois jours j'ai dix sept ans ! Donc, ça serait mon dernier post en tant que seize ans ... Muah ah ah j'vous aime ! Chansons du moment : La Jument De Michao de Nolween Leroy et God save the queen de Sex Pistols avec un prix spécial pour Non, non, non de Camélia Jordana parce que c'est tellement superbe de pouvoir en rire. _

_Remerciements :__ A mon Bouby :D A mon Boby :D A ma classe de tarés :D A mes terminaux :D A moi même et à ma plume :D_

_Disclamer __: Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent avec cette putain de saison ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf certains OC que j'ai certifié comme étant A MOI. A MOI, vous entendez ! A MOI ! _

_Couple __: Faut mieux laisser vide._

_Résumé __: Thran est mort assasiné de deux balles._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 : Le pousser du haut du trottoir.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Trois jours s'écoulèrent d'une façon triste et morose. La mort de Thran avait soulevé de nombreuses questions et de douleurs. La planète entière était en deuil. Les onze restants étaient groupés à l'hôtel, sous notre « protection ». Ils avaient peur, tout le monde avait peur. Depuis trois jours, les médias se déchainaient. Thran faisait bien sur la une mais des photos de Den et de moi avaient été publiées et je n'aimais pas ça. Mais je laissais passer parce que je venais de me faire vingt mille crédits, que le plan avançait du feu de Dieu et que ma vie sexuelle était désormais bien remplie. (Bien que je dusse admettre que la Panthère avait raison.)

Le quatrième matin après la mort de Thran, mon réveil sonna à cinq heures. Je m'extirpai des bras du Loup encore endormi et sortit de l'hôtel sans bruit. Il faisait un froid glacial. Je n'avais sur moi que mon pistolet. Au moment où je mettais ma main dans ma poche pour le sortir, un violent coup porté à mon omoplate me fit tomber dans la neige. En roulant sur le coté, je pointai mon viseur et il rencontra celui de la Panthère. Elle souriait. Avec son visage fin entouré d'un carré noir, elle avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans. Elle ne m'aida pas à me relever.

« Pile à l'heure, cinq heures et quart, ricana-t-elle.

- Je dormais. »

Elle tira la première balle juste en dessous de l'épaule et je hurlai de surprise.

« Alors, comment vont les Snows Kids ?

- Ils … vivent encore un peu. »

Je saignai, j'avais mal et je haletai. Cette salope m'avait tiré dessus sans prévenir et cela faisait encore plus mal que prévu. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de balle dans le corps et j'en avais oublié la douleur.

« Si j'te tuais Scorpion ? »

Deuxième balle, au niveau du poignet, à coté de l'artère. Elle soupira.

« Et voilà. Balle pour balle, on est quitte.

- Merci d'avoir tué Thran.

- Je t'en prie. La prochaine fois, je te conseille l'Araignée, une chasseuse de prime ultra cotée en ce moment. Elle ferait vivre pas mal d'horreurs à tes petits protégés. »

Et elle s'en alla, me laissant entourer de neige rouge. Je n'avais pas le droit de la tuer maintenant, cela ressemblait trop à de la trahison. Mais en voyant son ombre s'éloigner, je repensais à la promesse que j'avais faite à Micro-Ice. Je repensais à ses yeux larmoyants. Je ne lui avais plus reparlé depuis.

Il était presque six heures quand je rentrai. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. D-Jock, accoudé à la fenêtre, sursauta en voyant le sang gouter. Je grimaçai de douleur quand il effleura la seconde blessure. J'avais beau jouer les durs, une blessure par balle restait une blessure par balle.

« Qui … Qui t'as fait ça ?

- La femme qui a tué Thran. »

De nouveau, il chercha mon regard. Je commençais à ressentir cette délicieuse sensation d'avant-vapes. Cette sensation étrange de planer et d'être contraint de marcher vers une lumière blanche. Forcément, j'avais perdu pas mal de sang. Elle avait tiré dans mon bras droit, encore dénudé de tatouages. Je transpirai et je vacillai. Mon bras ne répondait plus et ma main refusait de serrer celle de D-Jock. Merde, je suis droitier. Comment vais-je faire pour tenir mes armes ? J'espérai me remettre vite. Ce fut les derniers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. D-Jock cria et je m'évanoui comme un bleu.

J'eus un sommeil agité et empli de personnes, de cris, de sang. Je ne reteins pas les visages ou les voix mais ce rêve me troubla et je mis du temps à émerger. Il faisait nuit derrière les vitres. J'avais des bandages au bras droit. Je refermai les yeux et pensai au bien être fou et simple que procure une couverture chaude et un oreiller moelleux. De la fumée m'arriva sur le visage. Je gémis.

« Pas trop tôt ! cria la voix de Den. Qu'est ce que tu fous au juste ? »

Je l'avais oublié. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Il fumait.

« Quelle heure il est ?

- Bientôt onze heures. T'as dormi toute la journée, un vrai bébé.

- Oh putain … On devait … Merde, quel con … »

Le plan d'aujourd'hui consistait à pousser quelqu'un du toit. … Merde, je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas me réveiller. Cela ne m'arrive pas d'habitude. Den souriait et avait l'air pleinement épanoui. Je levai un sourcil.

« Den, qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

- On a gagné cent mille crédits aujourd'hui. »

Cent mille ? Comment ça cent mille ? Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée et fit tomber la cendre dans un verre en plastique. Il en avait tué deux en une journée et tout seul ?

« Yuki s'est taillé les veines et Ahito s'est jeté du toit. »

Je me redressai dans le lit en grimaçant de douleur. Il ne fit pas un geste pour m'aider. Enfoiré de tueur à gages.

« Den ?

- Tu crois être le seul à avoir des idées de génie ?

- Non, mais …

- Ta gueule, quelqu'un arrive. »

La poignée de la porte se tourna et je réalisai que j'étais torse nu. Micro-Ice resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avait-il entendu ? Non. Si je n'avais pas encore récupéré tout mes reflexes, Den conservait les siens et je savais qu'il entendait très bien. Il se leva en appuyant sur mon épaule droite et je dus me mordre la langue pour retenir un cri de douleur. Il me sourit, je le fusillai des yeux.

« Repose-toi bien Sinedd.

- Merci Den. »

Enfoiré de tueur à gages. Il effleura l'épaule de Micro-Ice en sortant et la porte claqua. Le regard gris fixait mon bandage taché de rouge. Il avait pleuré et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir.

« Tu as rencontré l'assassin de Thran alors.

- Oui. Tu vois le résultat.

- C'est ma faute non ?

- Non … Non, j'ai été imprudent.

- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ? »

Je le regardai s'installer en tailleur au bord de mon lit. Comment s'y prenait-il pour poser de telles questions avec une telle franchise dans le regard ? Je dus baisser les yeux, vaincu.

« Je m'en doutai. Les autres n'ont pas remarqué mais tu n'as même pas cillé en parlant de la mort de Thran. Tu avais l'air totalement indifférent alors que tu l'as vu … mourir … »

Merde. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il remarquer tout ça ? Sa voix et ses mains tremblaient. J'aurai voulu le toucher.

« Den m'a dit pour Ahito et Yuki. … Je … Je suis désolé. »

Il eut un vague sourire et essuya ses yeux mouillés.

« Tu mens, tu n'es pas désolé.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais toi, tu es triste.

- J'ai perdu trois de mes meilleurs amis en trois jours, cela fait trois nuits que je dors pas. Je commence à croire à une malédiction.

- Je n'ai pris que deux balles. »

Il soupira. Il devait être tard, il devait retourner dans sa chambre mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il parte. Ses doigts frôlèrent les miens et je les serrai. Il s'approcha et vu de près, il est vraiment très mignon.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard dans le post de ce chapitre. Plein de choses à faire, des cours, des amis qui pètent les plombs, des baffes à donner … D'ailleurs je conseille à tout le monde de donner des baffes. Ca soulage à un point … Il n'y a que ça de vrai, des baffes, des baffes, des baffes. _

_Donc, Thran est mort, Ahito et Yuki aussi … Vous l'aurez donc compris, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de suicides, étant donné que Le Loup/Den est derrière … Vous l'avez compris j'espère ? o_O Mais oui, vous êtes intelligents. Je fais un dernier remerciements à ma Nana chérie, ma femme (ouais, on s'est marié, c'est mon troisième mariage, longue vie à la polygamie u_u') N'empêche qu'elle est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle, que j'aime lui faire des calins, que je l'adore et que j'aime les cours de spé passer avec elle. Remerciements aussi à mon mari (auquel je resterai fidèle) et à ma femme en chocolat que j'aime et à qui j'envoi des roses. A tout mes lecteurs, je vous aime, pardon pour le retard et/ou les fautes._

_Reviews ?_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Je serai ton pire cauchemar

_Géométrie dans l'espace._

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre : Retard ? Comment ça retard, mais alors là pas du tout, franchement, n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas en retard ! ... Si, je suis en retard, et pas qu'un peu. Mais bon, vous avez du lire la lettre d'information, et je n'ai pas besoin de dire grand chose de plus non ? Non. Je poste maintenant et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'espere même qu'il vous plaira beaucoup. Voilà, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews ! Chansons du moments : Pretty Vacant des Sex Pistols et Dernière Danse de Kyo avec un prix spécial pour Les prisons de Nantes de Nolween Leroy parce que je kiffe cette chanson. Vraiment. _

_Remerciements :__A tout ceux que j'aime :D A tout ceux qui m'aiment :D A tout les autres :D A toutes les belles rencontres que j'ai faite :D Au beau mec du bus :D A Doudou et ma Paumée :D_

_Disclamer :__A part quelques execptions, les personnages ne sont pas à moi !_

_Couple :__A votre avis ? ... Je n'écris rien, c'est volontaire !_

_Résumé :__Thran est mort de deux balles, Yuki et Ahito ont été tués par Den et Sinedd s'est pris deux balles de la Panthère, s'endormant à l'infirmerie avec Micro-Ice dans ses bras. _

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Je serai ton pire cauchemar

Le corps de Micro-Ice a beau être petit, il est chaud. Un véritable radiateur n'aurait pas fait mieux. J'ai bien dormi. Il était au creux de mes bras, je pouvais sentir son odeur et j'aimais ça. Je n'ai pas révé cette nuit mais quand je me suis réveillé , ma main gauche était glissé dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Encore moitié endormi, je réalisai que mon bandage avait été changé . Je n'eus pas le coeur de le reveiller. Je me surpris à sourire.

Appuyé sur moi, blotti sur mon torse, il semblait si vulnérable. J'aurai pu le tuer dans son sommeil mais je prenai conscience que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Je restai immobile caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent. Et je lui souriai vraiment.

"Bonjour Micro-Ice.

- Bonjour ... J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Aucune idée."

Il se redressa, créant de la fraicheur et du vide sur mon corps. Je frissonai.

"Tu mens. T'as les yeux grands ouverts."

C'es quoi ce mec ? Comment fait-il pour toujours tout deviner bordel de merde ? Je préférai ne pas lui répondre. Il baissa les yeux sur l'oreiller. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux perdus et son air d'enfant, il était à bouffer tout cru.

"Je t'observe tout le temps, avoua-t-il à mi voix. Je te regarde ... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pense à toi, je reves de toi, et des fois, dans la rue, je me retourne pour voi si tu n'es pas derrière moi ... "

Ca ressemble à une déclaration ? J'en serai presque touché. Il est adorable avec ses joues rouges de honte. Cela ne m'arrive pas souvent mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Quoi que, face à lui, cela arrive souvent.

"Je crois que je t'aime ... Je ...

- Arrête."

Oui, il devrait arrêter, arrêter, il devrait se taire. Il devrait se taire, il doit se taire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour lui, je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Je suis un tueur à gages. Mon métier est de tuer des gens, je ne peux pas entrainer quelqu'un dans ce monde. Je ne peux pas et surtout je ne veux pas. C'est ma vie, je l'ai choisi mais je n'ai pas le droit d'inflinger celà à quelqu'un. Surtout pas à quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne s'en remetrait pas.

Va lui expliquer ça en sachant que je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus.

"Ecoute Micro-Ice ... Ce que tu dis me fait plaisir mais je ne ... veux pas. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. J'ai un train de vie que tu ne pourrai pas suivre. Et de toute façon, une fois que les médias seront calmés, tu rentreras chez toi et je partirai de cette planète pour ...

- Non !"

Son hurlement me déchira de l'intérieur. Il semblait paniqué à présent.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes ... Pas encore ...

- Tu es un footballeur. Je ne suis que ton garde du corps provisoire. Tu as ta vie, tes amis, ta famille ... Ne gâche pas tout pour moi ... Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je t'assure que je n'en vaux pas la peine."

Même si c'est la vérité, cela ne fait forcément du bien de dire ça.

En attendant, il semblait avoir compris. Il ne l'accepterai pas si facilement mais il avait compris. Il se releva sans dire un mot de plus et remit ses vetement en ordre avant de partir de l'infirmerie. Je soupirai longuement. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant ni jamais. J'allai devoir le tuer dans peu de temps. Il n'était pas question de m'égarer. Je me l'interdisai. Une nuit ou deux n'engagaient à rien mais je n'avais pas le droit de le faire souffrir en ne lui accordant qu'une nuit. Il m'oublierai et je le tuerai.

J'appris dans la journée que c'était Simbaï qui était venue changée mon bandage dans la matinée et que j'allais pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain. Personne ne vient me voir sauf elle et quand la nuit tomba, je sombrai de nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve. Je dors beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas normal.

Den m'attendait devant l'infirmerie, en costume noir. Je levai un sourcil.

"Và t'habiller. Enterrement des trois cousins aujourd'hui.

- Tu và devoir m'aider. Avec mon bras, je ne peux pas le faire seul.

- D'Jock ne vient pas. Tu veux peut être rester avec lui ?

- Tu sais que ce serait une bonne idée ?"

Nos regards se croisèrent. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma sans ciller.

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Micro-Ice ?

- Rien. Et même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, cela ne te regarderai pas.

- Tu mens mal ces derniers temps."

Il tourna les talons et partit sans me laisser le temps de lui en coller une. Mon bras droit avait peut être des problèmes mais le gauche était en pleine forme. Je fis un passage dans ma chambre changer de fringues et prendre mes armes puis rejoignit D-Jock devant l'holo-télévision.

Il sembla surpris de me voir. Il essuya ses larmes et ne me regarda plus.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais hors de l'infirmerie ?

- Je te protège, gros débile.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ...

- Bien sur que si. Les balles peuvent arriver de n'importe où."

Et je tirai. Une seule balle plantée en travers de la tête suffit. Je sourit. Eh bien voilà, même de la main gauche, je suis doué. Reste à savoir ce que je fous du corps encore chaud. Je décrochai mon téléphone et composai une fois de plus le numéro de la Panthère.

"Scorpion, j'ai pas le ...

- Il faut que je te parles. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu as besoin de toi ? Tu as fini par comprendre que les Snows Kids sont impossible à tuer même à vous deux ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu m'aides."

J'eus juste le temps de me préparer. Elle entra en machouillant son chewing gum et fit éclater sa bulle en voyant D-Jock.

" Waw. Tu l'as tué. Bravo."

Une seconde fois, je tirai. Dans son poumon droit. Du sang coula de sa bouche. Elle me fixa, je lui sourit, elle dégaina son propre pistolet.

"Sale traître ... Tu avais tout prévu ... Putain ... Tu m'as bien eu ...

- J'ai fait une promesse."

J'ai fait à Micro-Ice la promesse de la tuer et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je n'eus aucun mal à éviter sa balle et me ruai sur elle pour lui trancher la gorge. Elle mourut les yeux ouverts, le pistolet serré dans sa main. Je suis un tueur. Je n'avais pas une goutte de sang sur le corps. La Panthère s'effondra.

Quand les autres rentreront, ils me trouveront haletant, tenant le corps de D-Jock dans mes bras. Ils verront la Panthère et mon pistolet, ils croiront qu'elle l'a tué et ils penseront que je l'ai tué ensuite. Ils pleureront, ils crieront, mais au final, ils ne pourraient rien faire d'autre.

Den serait fier de moi et le soir même, nous songerons au prochain meutre. Je coucherai avec lui, je dormirai jusqu'au matin et tout recommencerait le lendemain matin.

Micro-Ice m'aimera-t-il encore ?

Sera-t-il capable de me redire "je t'aime" ?

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre : Je tiens à remercier la série Glee pour m'avoir soutenu durant tout ce temps que j'ai passé à taper ce putain de chapitre et à corriger les fautes d'ortographes. S'il en reste, je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de tout vérifier vingt fois chaque mot. Encore une fois, tout les points, virgules, majuscules ou autre question rhétoriques est présent parce que je le veux, et je vous interdit de vous poser une seule question sur ça. C'est tout. Pour le reste, une phrase incomprise, des embrouilles, je reste à votre entière disposition ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages privés ou/et des reviews en très grand nombre ! Merci à vous d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, bisous bisous à vous tous !_

_Dans le prochain épisode :__Des gros problèmes, des embrouilles, un Den qui devient cinglé, un ou deux nouveaux personnages, ou trois, une séance de sadomasochiste, un mort, encore et un couple qui se forme. Bon courage à vous /o/ et bonne attente, j'espère que j'aurai le courage de poster vite, très vite. _

_Reviews ?_


	7. Chapter 5 : Des mots d'amour et de tendr

_Géométrie dans l'espace_

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre :__ Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas dit, la version papier de cette foutue fic est terminée, relu et bouclée. Les derniers petits détails ont été totalement réglés, tout est donc terminé. Ce qui explique que je vais tenter de TOUT taper, et ce le plus vite possible. Je sais que certaines personnes adorent cette fic et qu'ils ont hâte de savoir la suite. (je ne fais pas lire mes versions papier à tout le monde). Voilà, voilà. En plus, là, j'ai pas mal de temps libre et les VACANCES sont là ! Enfin je suis en vacances ! C'est trop dur d'être la dernière zone u_u Mais bon je suis en vacances et qu'Est-ce que c'est bon d'être en vacances si vous saviez ! Je vais pouvoir regarder Sid&Nancy vingt fois et me refaire la série des Durarara (pour la quatrième fois) ET vider le pot de Nutella. Voilà le programme ! Chansons du moment : Le petit bonhomme en mousse de Patrick Sébastien et Les Prisons de Nantes par Nolwenn Leroy avec un prix spécial pour C'mon everybody de Sid Vicious. Parce que Sid Vicious et que je relis les NANA et que Sid lives again ! _

_Remerciements :__ A Sid Vicious :D _

_Couple :__ Sans dec, j'espère qu'il ne faut pas que je vous fasse un dessin ? _

_Disclamer :__ Sauf certains, les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

_Résumé :__ Pleins de mort ! Thran, Ahito, Yuki, D-Jock et la Panthère. C'est la merde hein ? _

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Des mots d'amour et de tendresse

Den alluma sa quatrième cigarette en une heure. Dubitatif, je croisai les bras. Il y eut un instant de silence puis Il le leva.

« En un mois seulement quatre sont morts ?

- C'est sa faute, railla mon 'équipier'. Depuis qu'il a tué l'autre rouquin déplumé, je ne peux plus rien en faire.

- C'est n'importe quoi, je répliquai. C'est juste qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les tuer trop vite, sinon ils s'en douteront et nous démasqueront.

- Ça suffit les enfants, stoppa-t-Il.

- Admets le, continua Den. Tu aurai eu plein d'occasion d'en tuer un ou même deux. Meï t'apprécie, sans parler de Micro-Ice.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ça suffit ! » cria-t-il.

Je ne quittai pas Den du regard. Ces derniers temps, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il se permettait des remarques d'un piquant détestables il s'arrangeait pour fumer dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il me fasse sortir de mes gonds. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais s'il n'arrêtait pas ce petit jeu rapidement, j'allais devenir vraiment méchant et il ne m'a jamais vu méchant.

Cela faisait un mois que la mission de tuer les Snows-Kids nous avait été confié. D-Jock était enterré et demain, les huit survivants étaient sensés rentrer chez eux, ce qui nous rendrait la tâche plus difficile encore, étant donné que nous ne pourrons prétendre à être leurs gardes du corps. Il nous fallait une idée ou un meurtre pour les convaincre de rester groupés à la faculty, mais ni Den ni moi n'avions trouvés cette idée. Et si Il ne nous aidait pas, nous n'aurions plus qu'à recourir à la vieille méthode. C'est-à-dire le massacre pur et simple. Ce que je me refusais.

Car, bien que je prétende le contraire, je serai incapable de tuer Meï ou Micro-Ice.

Visiblement, Il avait une idée. Évidemment qu'Il a une idée, parce qu'Il a toujours une idée. Den croisa les jambes et fit tomber de la cendre sur le parquet.

« Vous avez pensé au poison ?

- Aucun de nous deux ne l'utilise.

- Je connais deux personnes capables de vous en fournir. »

J'abatis mon poing sur le bureau. Surpris, il me regarda.

« Pas question de demander de l'aide à la Biche ou l'Abeille.

- Tu as bien quémandé puis tué la Panthère » fit-Il remarquer.

Le pistolet de Den se plaça contre ma gorge. Il souriait.

« Je suis d'accord pour demander à l'Abeille, souffla-t-il.

- Il est violent, alcoolique et pire, manipulateur.

- C'est une pute, je te l'accord. La Biche est pire, tu le sais autant que moi. »

Le pire était que je savais qu'il avait raison et qu'il savait que je le savais. Certaines paroles de la Panthère me revenait aux oreilles. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas torturer quelqu'un. Tant qu'Il ne disait rien, tout allait bien.

Je souris.

« Vois avec l'Abeille pour le poison. Mais laisse moi Tia et Rocket.

- Que comptes-tu en faire ? Coupa-t-il.

- On m'a parlé d'une araignée. »

A ma grande surprise, Il eut un sourire méchant et Il ricana.

« Tu vas y laisser des plumes.

- C'est qui celle là ? Ragea Den en rangeant son arme.

- Une chasseuse de prime. C'est moi qui l'ai engagée. »

En sachant qu'Il n'engageait que les meilleurs, cela promettait quelque chose.

Je préférai me séparer de Den, à la sortir de l'immeuble. Il irait chez l'Abeille pour le poison, j'irai voir l'Araignée ; demain, tout recommencera.

Je suis allé voir l'Araignée et, encore une fois, Il avait raison. Cette salope a finalement accepté d'enlever le couple pour que je les tues après qu'elle les ai torturés. En échange, elle exigea cinquante pour cent du butin et mon corps pour une nuit. Il m'était impossible de broncher, il fallait vraiment faire vite. Cette nuit là, je fis connaissance avec le sadochisme, le masochisme et ces charmants accessoires que sont les menottes, le cuir et autres sex-toys divers et variés. L'Araignée avait l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine. Sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée cachait ses yeux bleus et sa poitrine plate. Elle avait une peau pâle et un piercing à la langue.

Den empoisonna Simbaï cette nuit là.

Tout recommença. Les pleurs, les cris, le désespoir. Tia et Rocket étaient plus proches que jamais, Clamp s'enfermait dans son laboratoire et Aarch ne parlait plus. Mark ne s'était pas remis du meurtre de Thran. En revanche, Meï vient me parler.

C'était trois jours après, la nuit de l'enterrement. Les autres dormaient, Den vaquait à ses occupations et je veillai dans la salle commune. Mes blessures dues à la nuit avec l'Araignée avaient presque disparu et je pouvais désormais me servir de mon bras droit normalement. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et ils ondulaient aux pointes. Comme au temps où nous étions ensemble. Elle ne semblait pas triste mais lasse.

« Je peux te parler ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu devrais dormir. Il est tard.

- Je n'y arrives pas. Depuis que … qu'il n'est plus là … je me sens seule. »

Je tiquai. Elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je la console ?

« Tu trouveras un nouveau mec.

- C'est pas ça. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce silence. Plus personne ne parle parce que personne n'arrive à parler. Alors on se tait et … j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à me réveiller … J'arrives pas … »

J'écartai une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour mieux voir ses yeux. Elle saisi ma main et s'y cramponna comme à une bouée pour la sauver de la noyade.

« Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un nous en veut ? Les meurtres se succèdent ! Je pensai que comme tu as … Tu as tué cette fille … Simbaï n'aura pas du mourir ! »

Maintenant, elle pleurait. J'ouvris mes bras et elle vient s'y réfugier. Elle enfouit son visage dans ma nuque et se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle pleura longuement pendant que je la berçai pour qu'elle se calme. Qu'Est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre ? Elle avait raison, les mots du dictionnaire ne suffisent pas pour exprimer ce qu'il se passe et pour exprimer ce que je fais.

Quand elle se redressa, je le trouvai belle. Elle tenta de me sourire à travers ses larmes. J'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne et je retrouvai le bonheur d'être proche de quelqu'un. Elle avait été importante pour moi, avant. Avant que je devienne le Scorpion.

« Excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça va mieux ?

- Un peu. Ça n'ira plus jamais bien.

- Je comprends. Je sais ce que ça fait. »

Doucement, je lui parlai d'elle, de sa jeunesse, du futur, du passée, de moi, de nous. Je parviens à la faire rire et je compris que je pourrai pas la tuer. Elle est trop gentille. Quand on a créer des liens avec une personne, cela ne s'oublie pas. Je le savais. Pourtant je pensais au moyen de la tuer par les mains de Den. Quel genre de personne suis-je donc ? Je suis cruel et méchant, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours été. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour changer ? Pourquoi ai-je continué dans la voie de la méchanceté, de la froideur ? J'étais incapable d'aimer quelque un. J'étais incapable de m'occuper de moi alors je tue les autres pour fermer les yeux sur mes propres erreurs ?

Vers les quatre heures du matin, alors que je raccompagnai Meï à sa chambre, deux évènements majeurs de produisirent.

Tia hurla de peur depuis la chambre de Rocket.

Den hurla de plaisir depuis la chambre de Aarch.

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ Muah ah ah ah ! Ca vous a plu hein ? Je me demande si je vais pas taper le chapitre suivant dans la foulée, histoire de me faire pardonner du précédent retard et/ou des retards qui suivront peut être. Et aussi pour passer à autre chose. Parce que mine de rien, ça fait sacrément longtemps que je suis sur cette fic et j'avoue que l'envie de passer à quelque chose de totalement différent me titille. On verra, selon la force de mes doigts. Je remercie Patrick Sebastien pour m'avoir aidé lors du tapage de ce chapitre et j'adresse une forte pensée à Sid Vicious. _

_Reviews ? _


	8. Chapter 6 : Au nom de ma conscience

_Géométrie dans l'espace_

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre :__ Ils sont rapprochés les chapitres en ce moment ! Mais bon, mon clavier m'aime et puis ce chapitre fait parti de mes préférés, donc je ne résiste pas au plaisir de vous le faire lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je trouve que j'ai été particulièrement douée pour le coup. Voilà ^_^ Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

_Chansons du moment :__ You are not alone de Michael Jackson et Billie Jean de Michael Jackson._

_Prix spécial :__ Les histoires d'A des Rita Mitsuko. Parce qu'elle me fait rire et que je la connais par cœur. Elle est géniale cette chanson !_

_Remerciements :__ A tout un peuple qui m'aime :D A mon clan :D A Barba Bulle :D A Lulu :D A Akira :D A Togainu no Chi :D A Izaya et à Shizuo :D _

_Disclamer :__A par certains, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. _

_Couple :__ La la la … _

_Résumé :__Thran + Ahito + Yuki + D-Jock + Simbai + La Panthère = morts. Mei et Sinedd se sont rapprochés quand deux cris retentissent. _

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Au nom de ma conscience

« Tu dois le tuer ! Je criai. Le tuer ! Pas coucher avec !

- Je couche avec qui je veux ! Tu ne te prives pas toi ! Répliqua Den.

- Je-n'ai-pas-couché-avec-Micro-Ice, Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- La ferme ! » hurla l'Abeille.

Je le tuerai. Un jour je le tuerai, puis je Le tuerai, puis je me tuerai. L'Abeille croisa les jambes et jeta un regard gris à Rocket et Tia, tremblants et baillonés. Il semblait ravi de la situation.

« On en fait quoi ?

- Comment ça, on ? Je rétorquai. Qui a dit que t'étais dans le coup ?

- Et il vient d'où le poison ? »

Tia poussa un cri étouffé. Elle avait peur. Rocket se tortillai pour pouvoir se détacher. Dégainant mon pistolet, je lui tirai dans les bras. Il hurla.

« Ne refais jamais ça, je murmurai. De toute façon, tu vas mourir.

- Eh, on doit les torturer ! Remarqua Den.

- Toi tu la fermes. Tu la fermes et tu me laisses faire. »

Je tirai une nouvelle fois dans l'épaule de Tia. J'étais énervé, très énervé. Depuis deux jours que l'Araignée avait enlevé le couple, mes rapports avec Den se dégradaient de minute en minute. Cet abruti trouvait le moyen de s'accoupler avec Aarch en personne, d'assumer totalement et en plus de me faire la morale. C'est lui que je devrai tuer. Ici, tout de suite, dans cet appartement désert, dans cet immeuble désert, dans ce quartier désert.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas les tuer ? Gémit l'Abeille.

- Oh que non tu ne vas pas les tuer. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. »

La présence de l'Abeille était anormale pour la simple et bonne raison que Den ne lui avait toujours pas donné les quarante pour cent du butin qu'il réclamait, ce qui ajoutait à ma mauvaise humeur. Mon caractère ne s'arrangeait pas.

Pour moi, l'Abeille n'était qu'un môme de seize ans qui s'amusait avec le poison et la drogue. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui aurait du rester chez sa mère. Malheureusement, je savais qu'il était complètement fou, et même pire que cela. Je savais que si je le quittai des yeux une seule seconde, il nous tuerait tous en commençant par moi, parce que je voyais à son visage que je l'énervais, parce que je l'empêchai de faire ce qu'il voulait. Je me faisais beaucoup d'ennemis ces derniers temps.

« Personne ne m'attends à la maison … râla-t-il derrière ses cheveux blonds.

- Pauvre petit, ironisa Den. Tu veux que je te console ?

- Attention le Loup, tu n'auras plus de jus pour ton Aarch chéri. »

Je hurlai. Il m'avait lancé son couteau dans la cuisse gauche. Je pointai mon arme sur lui. Un cri provient de la bouche de Tia mais je l'entendis à peine. Den était dans un état pire que moi. Je voyais ses yeux fous et son rictus enragé. L'Abeille se mit à rire.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Je sifflai.

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Répondit-il. Tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Nom de Dieu, t'es tombé amoureux. »

Il rougit et ne put que détourner les yeux. L'Abeille sautilla vers lui en pouffant de rire pendant que j'enlevais le couteau de ma cuisse en tachant de perdre le moins de sang possible.

« T'es le pire des idiots, je grimaçai.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce boulot.

- Si tu essaies de me faire pleurer, c'est même pas la peine.

- C'est lui pleure ! » s'exclama l'Abeille.

Oui, Den pleurait et pour de vrai en plus.

« Oh c'est trop mignon ! Railla l'Abeille. Le petit louveteau est amoureux !

- Je rentre, chuchota 'le louveteau'. Tu peux les tuer, je m'en fous.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria l'Abeille surexcité. Je peux ?

- Et moi je ferme ma gueule ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ouais, exactement Scorpion, tu fermes ta gueule. »

Le pire, c'est que je le fis. Je suivis Den du regard jusqu'à sa sortie de l'appartement. Je tenais toujours son couteau dans la main et je comptais bien m'en servir. L'Abeille s'avança joyeusement vers le couple, attachés, bâillonnés, en sang. Ils semblaient terrifiés. Je soupira. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment les tuer mais visiblement, mon 'coéquipier' avait un plain en tête.

Quand je rejoignis Den dans notre chambre plus de neuf heures plus tard, il était caché sous sa couette, comme un gamin. Il se redressa pour me regarder m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il avait du pleuré longtemps. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il avait de nouveau enlevé ses piercings

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai vu d'autre.

- Oui mais …

- Tais-toi, c'est bon. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Il ne quitta pas mon regard et murmura qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit seul. Je m'autorisai un clin d'œil. Malgré tout, il était quelqu'un de bien et nous étions à la frontière de l'amitié. Bien qu'il fusse dur d'être amis pour des gens comme nous. Au moment où j'arrivai devant l'holotélévision, je me rendis enfin compte que Meï avait raison. Un violent silence régnait dans la Faculty. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle, rien. Je regardai la salle déprimante. Je ne voulais pas rester seul et mes pas prirent la direction de la chambre de Micro-Ice.

J'hésitai longuement avant de frapper. Mais je ne le regretta pas.

Il sortait de la douche et de l'eau ruisselait sur son sou, passant sur son torse et retombant sur la serviette blanche qui entourait sa taille. Je dus me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air surpris de me voir. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Salut, parvins-je à articuler. Je peux entrer ? »

Il s'écarta sans dire un mot et referma la porte derrière moi. Je remarquai vite que D-Jock n'avait pas disparu de cette chambre. Le lit défait, les posters, les vêtements roulés en boucle. Je me mordis la joue. En cet instant, j'aurai préféré que le roux soit toujours en vie. J'aurai du le tuer en dernier.

« Il te manque ?

- Tout le temps.

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers mois.

- C'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Ne pleures pas. »

Il pleurait, ajoutant ses larmes à l'eau qui coulait. Je ne pus résister Je l'attirai violement contre moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je fermai les yeux. J'appréciai son contact. Je sentis ses bras enlacer mon dos pour nous rapprocher encore. Il serra le tissu de ma veste.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je chuchotai à son oreille.

- Oui. Oui, oui, oui.

- Arrête de pleurer je t'en prie. »

Il parvient à me sourire et j'essuyai ses larmes de la main. Cela faisait du bien d'être proche de quelqu'un, quelque soit. Je réalisai que j'avais envie de rester avec lui, dans cette chambre, dans ses bras. J'avais envie d'être avec lui.

Il toucha le début du scorpion sur ma clavicule gauche. Je frissonnai. Ses doigts étaient toujours aussi chaud. Il posa sa bouche sur mon tatouage et lécha le contour. J'aurai voulu qu'il continu mais les vêtements que je portai le gênaient. Il me supplia du regard. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Et cette fois je le voulais aussi. Obéissant à sa demande silencieuse, je fis glisser ma veste de mes bras avant de retirer le tissu noir qui couvrait mon torse musclé. Il pouvait maintenant voir le scorpion en entier. Il sourit et le frôla seulement.

« Superbe. Ça a dut être douloureux.

- Ca en valait la peine. »

Tout ce que j'avais vécu dans ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui aurait pu se résumer à ces deux phrases. Oui, mais voilà, il avait fallu que je le rencontre. Encore.

Il me fit comprendre combien il avait envie de moi et mes dernières barrières de raison sautèrent dans deux iris couleur de perle. Sinedd l'avait traité avec mépris et le Scorpion était tombé amoureux.

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ ET voilà, ce chapitre 6, posté au son de Chérie Coco sous les nuages qui défilent au dessus de ma tête. Une journée entière à taper rien que pour vous. Faut vraiment que je vous aime._

_Reviews ?_


	9. Chapitre 7 : Et au matin je me reveille

_Géométrie dans l'espace_

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre :__ Oh la la la la la la ! Que les chapitres sont rapprochés les uns des autres ! *ironie* Voici donc le chapitre 7 de cette fic. Il va être bien ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Il fut également recommencé trois fois, preuve que j'ai galéré pour le faire, mais je suis quand même contente d'y être arrivée. J'en suis très fière. J'ai également commencer la postface de cette œuvre, parce qu'il va bien falloir que je fasse le bilan de cette espèce de fic. _

_Chansons du moment :__ Concerto pour deux voix & Andy & Les histoires d'A & Fallait pas commencer & L'oiseau & C'est comme ça _

_Remerciements :__ Aux Rita Mitsuko :D Au Japon :D A ma Patate & mon Bidou & Rin & Mon bout de machin & Padre :D _

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf certains._

_Couple :__ SineddXMicro-Ice ainsi que du AarchXDen … et puis faut lire hein u_u_

_Résumé :__ Alors … Thran + Ahito + Yuki + D-Jock + Simbai + Tia + Rocket + La Panthère = MORTS. Aarch et Den sont en couple et Sinedd va passer la nuit dans la chambre de Micro-Ice … _

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Et au matin je me réveille.

Le lever fut encore meilleur que l'autre jour à l'infirmerie. J'avais chaud et je baignais dans une béatitude étrange qui ne me quitta pas. Je tenais Micro-Ice dans mes bras et un sourire flottait sur son visage. Je caressais délicatement sa nuque. Il semblait si paisible. Je me demandai à quoi il rêvait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me mis à pleurer.

Silencieusement parce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le réveiller, je laissai mes larmes couler. C'était ma faute si mes amis mouraient. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en infliger davantage. J'allais devoir le tuer. Parce qu'il n'accepterait jamais ce que je faisais, parce que j'avais tué ses amis. Parce que je l'aimais, il devait mourir. Si je le tue maintenant, il ne se rendra compte de rien et il mourrait heureux. Il sera heureux et il m'appartiendra. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je souffrirai longtemps mais il le fallait. Je l'avais déjà trop poussé dans mon monde. Et pourtant j'étais incapable de faire un seul mouvement. J'aurai voulu que de nouveau les planètes cessent de tourner et que je l'emmène loin, très loin.

Je pouvais aussi tout arrêter et recommencer une nouvelle vie avec lui.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et il me regardait. Sans doute fut-il surpris de me voir pleurer.

« Sin ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si. Si, ça va très bien. »

Le repoussant en même temps que les couvertures, je partis dans la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas si la douche me ferait réellement du bien mais en tout cas, je l'espérai. L'eau chaude, presque trop chaude, parcourut chaque millimètre carré de ma peau sans parvenir à me brûler totalement. La porte derrière moi se rouvrit à la volée et je sentis le corps de Micro-Ice se coller à moi et me serrer avec force.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Micro-Ice, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi … »

Il fit le tour de mon corps pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors quoi ! Raconte ! Je peux peut être t'aider … »

Bien sur que non il ne pouvait pas m'aider ! J'étais obligé de garder le silence. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui mentir. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas à lui. Je n'en avait pas le droit. J'avais trois choix : la vérité, le mensonge ou le silence.

J'avais choisi.

« Sinedd je t'en prie …

- Écoute, je suis désolé … Je … »

Il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais non seulement incapable de parler mais aussi incapable de faire un seul geste et je réalisai que j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas de quoi ni pourquoi mais j'avais peur. Mes mains tremblaient. Rien ne comptait en dehors de lui. Pourtant, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger ça.

« Pardon … soufflai-je à son oreille. Je crois que je suis très, très amoureux de toi. »

Quels sont ces mots qui sortent de ma bouche ?

Cette question me poursuivit. Dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans le couloir, devant la porte de ma chambre. Si j'avais bien compris, j'étais amoureux. Mettre des mots sur mes sentiments m'avaient toujours été insupportable, surtout quand mes pensées obscures étaient d'une telle profondeur.

La porte de notre chambre était verrouillée, ce qui n'étais pas normal à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Je faillis frapper. Den devait être avec Aarch. Je ne parvenais plus à lui en vouloir.

Meï dormait devant l'holotélévision. La couverture avait glissé de ses épaules. Je souris en secouant légèrement son épaule. Elle était belle. Pas autant que Micro-Ice ce matin, mais belle. Ses cheveux ondulaient. Elle allait râler quand elle s'en rendrait compte. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Je n'aimais pas réveiller les gens, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler.

« Sinedd … Salut … Quelle heure il est ?

- Bientôt midi. Bien dormi ?

- Hum … Vous avez retrouvé Tia et Rocket ? »

Officiellement, ils étaient portés disparus et activement recherchés.

« Aucune nouvelle. Den ira les chercher cette après midi.

- Aarch n'ira pas avec lui ? » s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Elle s'inquiétait. Ce qui était normal. Je la rassurai mais à l'intérieur, j'espérai que la réponse de Den serait négative. Je l'espérai vraiment. Den était assez imprévisible ces derniers temps. Elle tenta de mettre en place sa chevelure. Voyant que je ne la quittai pas des yeux, elle cessa. Elle savait que j'aimais quand ses cheveux étaient détachés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. Enfin, je crois.

- T'as une morsure dans le cou. »

Involontairement, je plaquai une main sur ladite morsure. Oui, je sentais des traces de dents, superficielles, mais visibles. Je la caressai rêveusement.

« Tu as l'air amoureux, souffla-t-elle en se relevant. Je suis un peu jalouse. Tu n'étais pas comme ça pour moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucun mal à te laisser partir. Je ne t'aimais pas vraiment non plus. Je pensais toujours à D-Jock. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner dans sa chambre. J'avais prévu de la tuer, mais maintenant, c'était impossible. Je sortis mon calibre trente-huit et l'inspectai dans toutes ses parcelles. J'avais envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il le fallait. Déjà pour me défouler. Ensuite parce que c'était mon job et que j'étais perdu.

Je croisai Den dans le couloir.

« T'as une morsure dans le cou, déclara-t-il.

- Toi-même. »

Il rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

- Travailler. »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Je tuai dix personnes. Un gang de trafic de drogues. Voir leurs cadavres en sang à terre me fit le plus grand bien. J'étais dans mon élément. J'étais bien et je me fis sourire. Ca fait toujours du bien de tuer les gens. Je fixai la poudre blanche que j'avais découverte. Qu'Est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir en faire ? La vendre ? La détruire ? La consommer ? Je n'étais comme même pas salop à ce point là … Si ? Si.

La mort par overdose. Je songeai à Clamp qu'il fallait de toute façon tuer. Une bonne overdose, simple et rapide. Je suis un génie quand je suis en forme. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Tout allait bien. Ce soir, je dévoilerai mon plan à Den, puis je ferai l'amour avec Micro-Ice jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et si je le tuais par épuisement ?

Je frissonnai à cette pensée. J'étais incapable de le voir mort.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. La fumée qui sortait de ma bouche me montrait que j'étais vivant et c'était une idée presque insupportable. Mais je savais que quelqu'un attendait avec impatience que je rentre. C'était réconfortant.

En léchant le sang sur mon doigt, je pensais au bonheur d'être amoureux.

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ Parfois, je me demande si je suis folle ou si je suis une génie. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse à cette question. Je suis folle d'écrire des trucs pareils mais en même temps, ça fait tellement de bien. Enfin bref O_O dites vous que je suis génial et que vous m'adorez /o/ Pardon pour le retard !_

_Dans le chapitre huit, il y aura … Des morts, pour changer. Et une petite séquence de nostalgie …_

_Reviews ?_


	10. Chapitre 8 : M'enfuir avec toi sur une a

_Géométrie dans l'espace. _

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre :__ Tout d'abord, j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédent une review très intéressante de Laetitiamania. J'en parle ici parce que c'est une review anonyme, ce qui me fait penser que j'ai très peu répondu aux anonymes. M'enfin bref, cette fois j'y réponds parce que c'est une review très intéressante. Elle dit donc que je ne suis pas folle, ce qui est pour moi un grand soulagement. Je ne suis pas non plus goth. Légèrement peut être sur les bords. Mais surtout, tu me demandes si Micro-Ice, Meï et Aarch vont être tués par les deux tueurs perturbés. Eh bien … Quand j'écrivais ce chapitre-ci, je n'en savais rien. J'ai eu la réponse par mes mots bien plus tard. Moi, je sais. A ton avis ? Vont-ils mourir ou cette fic va-t-elle bien se terminer ? Tu le sauras en lisant la suite ! Ensuite, pour changer de sujet, ce chapitre est plus un chapitre qui prévoit la fin. De l'avis de certains, il n'est donc pas très intéressant. Moi je pense que si. Bonne lecture ! Chansons du moment, Etienne, Hiro & C'mon Everybody. _

_Remerciements :__ A ma prof d'histoire, Sid Vicious, Patate, Paumée & Guesh Patti. _

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf certains._

_Couple :__ SineddXMicro-Ice ainsi que du AarchXDen … _

_Résumé :__ Alors … Thran + Ahito + Yuki + D-Jock + Simbai + Tia + Rocket + La Panthère = MORTS. Aarch et Den sont en couple & Sinedd et Micro-Ice plus ou moins aussi. _

* * *

Chapitre 8 : M'enfuir avec toi sur une autre planète.

Ils finirent par rentrer chacun chez eux un mois plus tard. Aarch resta seul à la Faculty. Les choses se compliquaient, mais au final, je m'en fichais pas mal. Clamp était devenu accro à l'héroïne avec moins de temps que prévu. Il errai souvent au Planet Aquilian, ce qui m'arrangeait vu que j'y restai souvent moi-même. J'avais rencontré la mère de Micro-Ice, que je trouvai positive, éclairante, gentille et surtout assez naïve. Elle m'aimait bien. Elle aurait pu faire une belle mère parfaite si je n'avais pas été un tueur à gages.

Le temps passait et la vie continuait. J'étais heureux. Bizarrement, j'étais heureux. J'avais trouvé un équilibre entre Micro-Ice et mon métier. Donc, tout allait bien. Même si la mission était mise entre parenthèse, ce que je me forçais d'oublier.

Micro-Ice était vraiment quelqu'un de bien mais j'avais cessé de me maudire. J'acceptais le fait de l'aimer et je prenais soin de lui. Je changeais. J'aimais. J'assumais. Je souriais.

Seulement, quand des missions arrivaient, je devais lui mentir. Il croyait que j'étais garde du corps, un protecteur et il ne se posait pas plus de questions. C'était le trait de caractère que j'appréciai le plus chez lui. Il ne posait pas de questions, ni sur moi, ni sur nous, ni sur les armes qu'il avait finalement découvert dans mon appartement. Alors rien ne changeait. Le plus souvent, il restait chez lui, seul ou avec moi. Quand je prenais le temps d'y penser, je l'admirai. Presque tout ses amis étaient morts dans un labs de temps très court et lui restai là, vivant, tranquillement, à me dire qu'il m'aimait. Une personne normalement constituée serait à terre depuis longtemps. Il aurait du devenir fou.

Ce que Mark avait d'ailleurs fini par faire. Sans que ni Den ni moi aient besoin d'intervenir, il avala une boîte entière de médicaments et ne se réveilla pas. Finalement, il ne s'était jamais remis du meurtre de Thran commis devant son impuissance. Micro-Ice dut donc encaisser un mort de plus mais il resta droit. Il pleura, mais pas à la folie. Il était triste.

Tout les jours, il voyait Clamp traîner son corps à la même table, se ruiner en alcool et en drogue. Il avait voulu le raisonner. Rien à faire. L'emprise de la drogue était là et il ne s'en déferait pas aussi facilement. Tout les jours, le rituel se répétait et je croisais les doigts. Je voulais qu'il meure. Dans mon intérêt, mais aussi parce que Micro-Ice le verrait mieux mort que mourrant. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les choses empiraient pour Clamp. Micro-Ice devenait faible et pleurait souvent. Les jours passaient.

J'aimais bien la chambre de Micro-Ice. Pas un seul objet n'était à sa place. Les vêtements roulés en boule sous le lit, le lit défait, les livres ouverts et cornés. Je m'y sentais bien. Elle était chaleureuse. Tout le contraire de la mienne. Trop rangés, trop vide, trop lumineuse.

Les médias ne se calmaient pas. Ils l'harcelaient. Tout les jours, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Sa mère avait fini par interdire les caméras à moins d'un kilomètre du Planet Aquilian, et sur cette planète, on écoutait quand elle parlait. Même moi j'obéissais. Elle avait un charme particulier qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Donc, les caméras n'approchaient pas son fils tant qu'il restai enfermé. Mais les reportages n'en finissaient pas. Ils avaient découverts notre relation, des témoignages arrivaient en masse et l'absence de Aarch soulevait des questions sans réponse.

Aarch ne donnait en effet aucune nouvelle. Mais je savais qu'il était enfermé dans la Faculty avec Den. Mais lui ne donnait aucune nouvelle non plus et je me surprenais à espérer qu'il allait bien.

Quand à Meï, elle restait avec ses parents, trois galaxies plus loin et elle téléphonait tout les deux jours. Elle n'avait pas bien, elle donnait le change. Elle parlait d'elle, de soleil, de calme et de joie. Je ne la croyais pas, je faisais semblant et au final, cela arrangeais tout le monde.

« Je ferai bien un voyage … murmura mon petit brun un soir.

- Ah ouais ? Tu irais où ? » je riais en le serrant contre moi.

Parfois, il avait des idées étranges.

« Loin d'ici … souffla-t-il en s'appuyant sur moi. Je te mettrais dans ma valine et on s'enfuiraient rien que toi et moi. Il y aurait des masseuses, la mer, des boissons fraîches avec des pamplemousses et des pailles et des bains de minuit.

- Ça ressemble à une lune de miel.

- Ça fait six mois qu'on sort ensemble. »

Je lui fis remarquer qu'il était complètement taré. Il répondit qu'il le savait.

« Venez me voir alors ! Cria Meï au téléphone le lendemain. Je serai contente de vous voir. On passerait de bonnes vacances ! T'as besoin de bronzer Micro-Ice, et je suis sûre que ta mère serait d'accord.

- Je ne sais pas trop Meï … Les médias ne nous ont pas oubliés …

- Fais comme moi, envoi les se faire foutre, au risque de passer pour superficiel. On a tous le droit d'être heureux tu sais. Tu as besoin de bonheur. »

J'avais l'impression qu'elle disait ça pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Clamp fit son overdose deux semaines après cette discussion. Le départ fut alors vu comme une source de repos et sa mère le précipita. Elle avait d'autorité décidé de venir avec nous, réduisant le bonheur de ma lune de miel, mais je m'entendais tellement bien avec elle que je m'en fichais. Ces vacances avec mon petit ami, ma belle mère et mon ex me ferait à moi aussi le plus grand bien.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

La veille du départ, alors que je prenais cinq minutes pour préparer ma valise, Il m'appela. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de décrocher.

« Je veux te voir, lança-t-Il. Dans dix minutes. Seul.

- Je ne peux pas. Je pars demain.

- Le Loup sort de mon bureau. Il abandonne la mission. »

Oh put … Je vais le tuer. Je soupirai et prit le temps de me calmer.

« Il ne m'a rien dit.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il n'a plus rempli une mission depuis des mois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait ma faute ?

- Qui d'autre peut faire un loup perd ses dents ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. En tout cas, l'argent me revient, c'est ça ?

- Si tu tues ceux qui restent. »

Ma main trembla.

« Je …

- Scorpion ?

- Donne moi … Donne moi deux mois. Ils seront morts.

- Très bien. Deux mois. Ça fera un an. Dernière chose. Tout va bien ? »

J'eus une réaction très bizarre. Je me mis à rire. Et je raccrochai.

Est-ce que j'allai bien ? Franchement, Est-ce que j'allais bien ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'aller bien ?

Je fis mes valises avec une espèce d'euphorie hystérique. Je ne m'étais pas offert de vacances depuis très longtemps et j'attendais celles-ci avec hâte. Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Den, je ne savais pas comment le faire même si je l'avais voulu. J'avais mis la musique au volume maximum et je chantai sous la douche. Quand je consultai ma vieille boîte mail au nom de Sinedd, j'y découvris entre autre un mail d'Artégor Nexus, ce qui m'offrit une crise de mélancolie. Il avait joint des photos de mes anciens co-équipiers, et de ceux qui les avaient remplacés. Je tapai une réponse rapide, y spécifiant que tout allait bien, que je mettais à l'écart des médias, que le football me manquait parfois, que j'aimais ce que je faisais, que je fréquentais quelqu'un.

Je signais le Scorpion.

Effaçai.

Signais Sinedd.

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont poussé à taper ce chapitre pendant le week end de l'ascension. Je les emmerde tous aussi au passage. Je devrai être en train de réviser mon bac de français et d'SVT et résultat, je suis en train de finir de taper ceci en regardant l'épisode 17 de la saison 7 de Desesperate Housewifes. C'est malin n'Est-ce pas ? Mais cette série est tellement … BREF ce chapitre ! Il est bien hein ? … Oui je sais il est nul. _

_Reviews ?_


	11. Chapitre 9 : Une éternitée dans une vie

_Géométrie dans l'espace._

_Bla bla bla de début de chapitre :__ C'est bientôt la fin ! C'est bientôt la fin de la fic ! Ca fait bizarre de l'autre coté de l'écran aussi vous savez. J'en reviens de pas arriver à écrire autre chose … Ca m'enerve, mais si vous saviez ! J'ai l'impression que tant que je n'aurai pas tourné complètement la page avec cette fic, j'arriverai à rien d'autre … Alors c'est parti, on va la finir ! J'espère que vous aimer toujours autant mes petits choupinets en sucre ! Chanson du moment : Echoes de The Rapture & Pretty Vacant des Sex Pistols. Prix spécial à I Love You d'Avril Lavigne parce que j'aime cette femme. _

_Remerciements :__ Section réservé pour ma Patate en sucre chérie choupette que j'aime plus que j'ai jamais aimé personne. _

_Résumé :__ FLEMME ! Aller lire les chapitres d'avant ! _

_Couple :__ Idem :D Mais vous l'aurez de toute façon compris, SineddXMicro-Ice. Ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne __J _

_Disclamer :__ Aucun ou presque des personnages n'est à moi ! (manquerait plus ça tiens …)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une éternité dans une vie 

« Comment oses-tu ! Hurlait Arty. Comment oses-tu lui faire ça ? Espèce de salop, ordure, je le crois pas que tu oses exister ! Comment peux-tu être assez con pour exister ! »

Dix. Dix minute qu'il hurlait. Il me rappelait D-Jock.

Voilà comme ma lune de miel avait dégénéré.

Il y avait de cela trois ans maintenant, l'un de mes premiers contrat avait été pour les pirates. J'avais rencontré Sonny Blackbone et son équipe qui m'avait demandé de tuer un des composants de la Technoïde ou je ne sais plus quoi. Parmi cette équipe se trouvait Arty. Etant fan de football, nous avions quelque peu sympathisé. Mon métier ne le dérangeait pas à cette époque étant donné qu'il était lui-même pirate. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Nous étions arrivé le matin même sur la planète Evran. Meï avait bronzé mais avait gardé ce regard triste. J'avais été content de la revoir. Le voyage avait bien commencé dans la chambre d'hôtel que je partageais avec Micro-Ice mais s'était transformé en cauchemar quand nous avions croisé Arty.

Insouciant, naïf et guilleret de revoir un ami, Micro-Ice nous avait présenté l'un à l'autre. S'en était suivi un long silence, un échange de regard et une poignée de main. Je devais faire semblant de rien, mais je savais que j'allais très mal vivre ce voyage. Et j'eus raison. Il s'introduisit dans ma chambre, y laissa un mot, me donna rendez vous à la nuit tombée. Saloperie de pirate.

J'étais allé au rendez vous et cela faisait dix minutes qu'Arty hurlait.

« Tu fais croire que tu as changé, souffla-t-il. Mais j'entends toujours parlé de toi. Tu tues des gens. Tu massacres pour te faire de la tune. Je trouves ça tellement moche. Le pire est que tu mens à Micro-Ice, à Meï, qui sont mes amis ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

J'avais juré de ne pas répondre. Je le savais. Je savais tout cela. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'en tirer une, ajouta-t-il méchamment. Micro-Ice a assez souffert. On a tué tous … »

Un buisson bougea, le faisant taire, reposant mes oreilles.

J'aperçu deux rayons rouges, je criai, ce fut tout.

Je suis mort ou quoi ?

« On devrait le jeter dans l'espace.

- Le poignarder.

- L'étrangler.

- Ca suffit ! Si il y en a un qui doit le tuer, ce sera moi. »

J'étais dans une merde, un truc de dingue.

Une main frappa ma joue et je fus forcé d'ouvrir les paupières. Au moment précis où je croisais le regard du Poisson, je sus que j'allais mourir. On ne voyait pas ce regard deux fois. Ou il fallait être Lui.

« T'es une ordure Scorpion, dit-il.

- On me l'a déjà faite. »

Il me gifla avec force. Je remarquai que j'étais attaché.

« Le Loup est mort. Aarch aussi. Je suis forcé de faire ton boulot, merde. »

Den. Aarch. Morts. Je cessai de respirer. C'était ma faute.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je répondis. Pourquoi ? Le Loup n'avait rien fait !

- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ? Tu vas crever. »

Il fallait que je me casse de … de cet endroit qui ressemble à un hangar. Il était debout, un couteau à la main, j'étais à terre, attaché. D'accord, j'étais mal barré.

« Laisses moi partir. Faut que je rentre.

- Tu rigoles, ricana-t-il. Tu n'iras nulle part. Arty a prévenu ton petit chéri. »

Mes ventricules cessèrent de fonctionner. Non. Pas Micro-Ice. Pas lui.

« Tu vas le tuer aussi ? Chuchotai-je.

- Aucune idée. Peut être. Je pense. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous. »

Maintenant, je sais pourquoi le Poisson est dans le métier depuis si longtemps. Je tentai de manoeuvrer pour me détacher. Mon impuissance m'énervait. Il fallait que je gagne du temps. J'avais été dans la merde plusieurs fois, je savais comment gérer ce genre de situations. Oui mais. Oui, mais, en face, j'avais le Poisson, le tueur à gage le plus réputé de toute la galaxie ou presque. Je n'étais rien à coté de lui. Ma poche était vide, il m'avait pris mes armes. Il se pencha vers moi.

« Comment veux-tu mourir Scorpion ? »

J'eus un ricanement. J'aimais ce genre de voix menaçante. Sauf que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre ces mots, plutôt de les prononcer.

« Aucune idée. Peut être. Je pense. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous. »

Comment ça le moment est mal venu pour faire de l'humour ? Je m'en doute que le moment est mal venu. Je vais mourir, mon secret est sur le point d'être dévoilé si ce n'était pas déjà fait et par ma faute, Micro-Ice est en danger. Donc, oui, le moment est mal choisi. Mais il fallait que je gagne du temps.

J'ai toujours aimé joué avec les prises électriques

Il ne me répondit pas. Lui aussi connaissait ce jeu. Il ne me répondit pas, il se pencha vers moi. Mes mains tremblaient. J'étais mort de peur. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. Quand le chat ferre sa souris, il prend un mal plaisir à la faire souffrir avant de la tuer. D'une main, il remonta la manche de ma veste et me griffa sur toute la longueur du bras. Je gémis de douleur. Je vis briller l'éclat du verre et l'instant d'après, le tissu noir qui recouvrait mon torse tombait en lambeaux. Ma fierté s'envola quand il mit mon scorpion dans le même état que mon bras. Il faisait froid, pourtant je transpirai.

« J'ai toujours été un fan de Galatick Football, murmura le Poisson. Voir un si grand joueur comme toi frapper les ballons avec une telle rage, te voir maîtriser un fluide qui n'était pas le tien, effectuer les manœuvres les plus complexes en entraînant toute une équipe, toute une planète derrière toi, était inédit, incroyable, unique. Tu étais puissant, tu étais doué, tu en voulais. Tu possédais cette force qui te faisait courir, tu grandissais avec tes défaites et tes victoires. Tu n'écoutais rien ni personne, tu faisais ce qu'il voulait et tu dégageais un charisme, quelque chose qui faisait que tout le monde baissait les yeux devant toi. Tu étais un grand joueur, tu aurais pu devenir le meilleur joueur d'une galaxie entière, tu en avais le pouvoir, toi ! Mais tu as choisi de tout arrêter. Tu as fui le monde du ballon rond pour t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, tu as voulu t'oublier dans le sang et les larmes que tu fais couler. Tu tues des gens pour masquer ta propre souffrance, pour cacher tes peurs. Tu t'es enchaîné tu as subi ta plus grande défaite et tu es devenu un monstre. On t'a appelé le Scorpion pour le venin que tu réponds. Tu montre ton envie de meutres, mais tu es incapable de se fermer totalement. Parce que tu es vivant. Tu vis, tu existe. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un humain qui cherche des repères dans les yeux des autres. Tu te caches, tu fuis, mais au final, tu ne vas jamais bien loin. Tu n'as jamais demandé au Loup pourquoi il était devenu le Loup ? Son père s'appelait le Corbeau. Il tuait par poison, par torture, par feu. C'était mon ami. Il est mort d'une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas du commettre et ses contrats sont revenus à son fils de quinze ans. Et la Panthère ? Et l'Abeille ? Elle, ses parents se sont fait descendre. Lui a vu son frère et sa sœur se faire déchiqueter par leur famille d'accueil. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'avoir une vie de merde. Et toi, tu débarques comme ça, des étoiles encore plein les yeux ? Ouvre les yeux. Ce n'est pas toi. On ne choisit pas de faire ce métier. Tu l'as voulu, assume. Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'entrai avec toi. Tu es égoïste et fuyard ? Fuis, fuis le, part loin de lui. Tu l'aimes ? Tant mieux. Un mot de sa part te remettra la gueule en place. Mais laisse le dans son monde. Tu avais une vie de rêve, tu l'as foutu en l'air, mais ne fous pas en l'air celle d'un autre. Regarde toi maintenant. Pense à toi. »

Il éteignit la lumière en partant. Au loin résonnait la voix de Micro-Ice.

Les yeux vagues de douleur, je m'endormis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je rêvai de Sinedd. Je ne le reconnus qu'avec peine. Il était devenu un étranger pour moi, un point dans la nuit.

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin de chapitre :__ Et le premier qui dit que c'est trop court s'en prend une ! J'ai énormément galéré quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre de mes deux. C'était horrible ! Un truc de fou ! Le discours du Poisson m'a pris … Allez, facile quatre jours. C'était ignoble ! J'en revenais pas._

_Parce que, comme certains disent, Sinedd est un personnage de Galactik Football … Fallait bien en parler un peu ! _

_Reviews ? _


	12. Chapitre 10 : Fuite

_Géométrie dans l'espace _

_Bla bla bla :__ NON on ne frappe pas l'auteur alors qu'elle fait tout pour trouver cinq minutes entre ses RP à faire et les scans de Naruto qui l'ont encore fait pleurer. (oui oui, absolument, imaginer Itachi gentil & le voir, c'est pas la même chose.) Quand au taf, il est parti se faire voire depuis que je suis riche. Remerciez donc l'auteur ! Elle est génial ! Et elle déteste ce chapitre. Bref. C'est … le dernier ? NON ! Il manque l'épilogue qui vient juste après ! Mais bon, c'est quand même bientôt la fin. Chansons du moment : My way de Sid Vicious & Loser de Glee avec prix spécial pour Dancing Queen de Abba. (sans commentaires)_

_Remerciements :__ A Glee :D A Sid Vicious :D A Kurt Cobain, Janis Joplin, & tout les autres morts à 27 ans, tous parti trop tôt :D A Freddie Mercury :D A Ashley Stymest :D A tout les mannequins anglais :D A Beth :D A tout mes machins :D A tout ceux qui me suivent :D A ceux que j'aime :D A tout ceux qui ont lu depuis le début :D A tout les fans de GF :D A Sinedd _

_Résumé : __sans_

_Couple : __MicroIceXSinedd_

_Disclamer __: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf le Poisson, le Loup/Den, la Panthère et tout leurs amis tueurs à gages. _

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Fuite

Je ne vis pas. Je ne vis plus. Je survis.

Je vais mourir ainsi ? Tant mieux. Ces derniers jours auront été parfait au moins. Je n'en demandai pas plus à la vie. Je n'avais rien voulu de plus qu'une vie normale. Une vie avec de la chaleur, de l'amour, du rose. Je voulais une vie. Rien d'autre. Être aimé, gâté, choyé, protégé, emmené chez le dentiste. J'aurai eu des parents, des vrais, des réels que j'aurai touché autrement que sur les photos. J'aurai eu une sœur et un frère, j'aurai fabriquer des bonhommes de neige avec eux. Mais merde, j'aurai du avoir une vie !

Quand le Poisson revient, j'eus l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

« Il veut te voir. »

Je devais dire non. Il m'était impossible d'avoir une conversation normale. J'étais anéanti autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je voulais le préserver de mon univers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Qui tu étais. Ce que tu faisais. Je n'ai pas dit qui, pourquoi, pour qui. »

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que je devais tuer les Snows Kids ? Je fis un effort pour lever la tête vers lui. Il avait un drôle de regard. Je sus que je vivrai.

« Ne me remercies pas Scorpion. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer. Tu peux penser ? Alors je te souhaite de vivre heureux. Je le souhaite à Sinedd. Pas au Scorpion. »

Je déteste quand mon adversaire a raison.

Je me forçai à respirer. Je devais être calme. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Malgré moi je tremblai. J'étais terrifié Je ne voulais pas. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour moi. Je craignais de redevenir comme avant, de n'avoir aucun but, aucun endroit où aller. De retourner dans le néant. Je fixai la porte. Je sentais mes sens se mettre en action. J'haletais. Je transpirais et manquais la crise cardiaque quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je voulus hurler, me lever, frapper, insulter, tuer, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais j'étais cloué au sol. La porte se refermait doucement et ne claqua pas. J'entendis un souffle.

« T'es un tueur. »

Au secours. Il va me tuer.

« T'es un tueur à gages. »

Je pleurai. Son regard faisait mal. J'étais en pleine crise. Mes nerfs lâchaient. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais mourir. Je ne parvenais à penser.

« Sinedd …

- Arrête ! je hurlai. Arrête ! Fous le camp ! Laisse moi ou tue moi ! Je te hais ! Et je suis … tellement … désolé … Mais arrête de parler ! Et laisse moi ! Reprends ta vie, laisse moi la mienne ! Dégage ! Arrête … Arrête … Je t'en supplie, arrête … Je t'aime tellement … Tu es tout pour moi, je ne peux pas … vivre sans toi … Tu es mon oxygène … Và-t-en. Je t'en supplie. »

Je tremblai. J'avais froid.

« Ne me laisse pas tout seul … J'ai peur et … je te déteste … Je te déteste … »

Mes idées dérivaient. J'étais incapable d'arriver à penser correctement.

« Tu vas me quitter.

- Sinedd je …

- Allez fous le camp ! Tu sais maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

Ses bras m'enlacèrent et m'attirèrent à lui. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché. Il souriait. Il posa son front sur le mien.

« Je ne partirai pas. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je resterai à tes cotés. »

… J'espère quand même qu'il n'est pas sérieux ?

« Je n'ai plus que toi ! Tu es le seul lien qui me rattache à la vie ! Tu m'as demandé une fois comment je faisais pour être aussi fort. C'est grâce à toi. Même avant, tu as toujours été là. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à toi. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as soutenu. Si tu t'en vas maintenant, c'est moi que tu tues. »

Je le serrai contre moi et enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

En fait c'était les mots que j'avais toujours voulu entendre.

Quelqu'un qui me comprend. Qui m'écoute. Qui m'engueule. Qui m'énerve. Qui m'embête. Qui me fait rire. Quelqu'un pour qui je m'inquiète. Pour qui je souris. Pour qui je tremble. Pour qui je cours. Pour qui je vis. Quelqu'un avec qui je ris. Quelqu'un avec qui je mange. Avec qui je part en voyage. Avec qui je vais au cinéma. Quelqu'un qui est toujours présent pour moi. Qui est vivant. Qui est comme déconnecté de ma réalité. Quelqu'un qui ne pose pas de questions. Qui ne veut pas d'un autre. Qui ne part jamais. Qui ne veut pas me changer. Quelqu'un comme lui.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler … murmura-t-il. Et comment ça se fait qu'Arty était au courant ?

- J'ai déjà travailler pour eux.

- Pour les pirates ? Félicitations.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je m'étonnai. Tu me félicites ? Micro-Ice, est-ce que tu as bien compris le travail que je fais ?

- C'est un métier comme un autre.

- Tu es … tu es vraiment amoureux de moi hein ? »

Il rit.

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire et c'était la plus belle des sensations. J'avais presque oublié où nous étions quand la porte s'ouvrit violement sur Arty. Il nous fixa et je réalisai que Micro-Ice était sur mes genoux, sa main sous mes vêtements. Comme quoi, on ne se contrôle pas.

« Fous le camp, je rageai. Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés ?

- Me donne pas d'ordre, siffla le pirate. Ta mère te cherche.

- Ah oui c'est possible, répondit mon chéri, actuellement en train de fouiller sous mon tee-shirt. Je lui ai dit … Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit ? Je ne sais plus. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je … qu'on arrive. »

Il posa sa main sur mon bras et m'embrassa en souriant.

« Tu veux que je te violes ? je soufflai à son oreille.

- Hum … Ici ? Tu crois ?

- Non peut être pas. Et puis … on a une lune de miel à terminer. »

J'ai fini par le violer. Mais dans sa chambre.

Ayant légèrement perdu la notion du temps, j'avais été choqué de savoir que j'avais été séquestré pendant quatre jours. Entre l'évanouissement avec Arty et le Poisson …

Je garderai des séquelles de ce séjour en pièce vide, noire et silencieuse. Je serai incapable de dormir pendant plus d'un mois. Incapable également de L'appeler ou de Lui rendre visite. Je ne voulais plus penser à Den et il m'a fallut du temps pour pouvoir retourner dans un cimetière. Celui d'Aquilian comprenait Den, la Panthère et tout les Snows Kids à l'exception de Meï et de Micro-Ice. Etre capable de regarder de nouveau la mère de Micro-Ice dans les yeux me demanda beaucoup d'efforts aussi. Arty se réconcilia avec moi mes nos rapports restèrent froid et strictement professionnels. Mes mains se mettaient à trembler chaque fois que je repensais à ma dernière mission. Je lui en parlerait pas. Jamais. Je risquerai de le briser totalement.

De son coté, Micro-Ice ne me lâcha plus. Il devient mon point d'oxygène et mon repère dans ce monde de fou. Capable de tout encaisser. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que je réalisai que je m'étais trompé sur son compte. Je pensai qu'il était faible et moi fort, que je devais le protéger, faire attention à ce qu'il ne se perde pas.

En fait c'était l'inverse.

Il était fort, j'étais faible et c'était lui qui me protégeais. A sa façon, il sut se fondre dans ma vie. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que je faisais de mes journées. Il ne voulait que moi à son réveil, moi le soir et moi. Le salaire immense qu'il touchait lui permettrait sans doute de vivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et je savais qu'il ne jouerait plus jamais au football. Mais comme il tenait à travailler, il reprit avec brio le Planet Aquilian, le développa. Il y passa du temps, de l'argent, de l'effort mais aujourd'hui il dirige trois hôtels dont un sur le Genesis. Et quand il rentre à la maison en costume … Meï dirige une école artistique dédiée aux futurs mannequins, Arty est toujours pirate, belle-maman est heureuse, souriante. Tout va pour le mieux.

* * *

_Bla bla bla de fin : Pas le courage._


	13. Epilogue : Les planètes ne cessent jamai

_Géométrie dans l'espace_

_Bla bla bla __: Voici donc … La fin d'une longue fic. Ca fait bizarre vous savez. J'vais rien dire … Merci de votre soutien et de tout les putains de messages, reviews et commentaires que j'ai eu, auxquels je n'ai pas forcément répondu d'ailleurs et j'm'en excuse. La prochaine fois, je note TOUTES les reviews anonymes. Mais pour l'instant, je travaille dur sur mon personnage de RPG et sur une fic Durarara. Izaya est un chieur qui demande toute mon attention, on ne se reverra donc pas avant un moment. Tant pis pour Sinedd. J'écrirai des OS j'vous promet. J'peux pas me passer de vous de toute façon. _

_Remerciements :__ ET MERDE TIENS. _

_Couple :__ SineddXMicro-Ice_

_Résume__ : Voyez les trois mots présents à la ligne des remerciements. _

_Disclamer :__ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf les OC de toute façon. _

* * *

Épilogue : Les planètes ne cessent jamais de tourner

L'autre jour, dans la salle de bain, j'ai trouvé un cheveu blanc.

Ce fut le moment de faire un point sur tout ce qui avait fait ma vie.

Je suis né en plein milieu de la guerre des fluides. J'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai vécu près d'une quinzaine d'années dans un orphelinat, puis seul dans un appartement minable. J'ai rencontré le ballon rond qui m'a fait renaître. J'ai joué dans l'équipe des Snows Kids puis celle des Shadows. J'ai participé à la Galactik Football Cup, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et j'ai perdu une fois, deux fois, trois fois. J'ai perdu la femme que j'ai plu ou moins aimé. Je suis devenu fou. Je me suis perdu et j'ai voulu m'oublier dans le sang. J'ai tué des gens. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. J'ai été engagé comme tueur professionnel. J'ai tué des Snows Kids. J'ai retrouvé la première femme que j'ai plus ou moins aimé. J'ai rencontré Micro-Ice. J'ai tué certains de mes amis, j'en ai perdu un autre. Je me suis fait enlevé par des pirates et je suis tombé de très haut. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai changé, pour être une personne respectable. Je suis devenu un tueur réputé, respecté et respectable. J'ai aidé ma belle mère à se construire une retraite bien mérité. J'ai soutenu mon petit ami dans toutes ses entreprises. Je suis resté à ses cotés et nous nous sommes mariés sur Aquilian. Nous habitons une maison tranquille au milieu des plaines couvertes de neige. Nous avons adopté un fils qui maintenant a quatre ans. J'ai trente ans depuis quatre minutes.

Mon mari dort, appuyé contre moi et mon fils dort dans sa chambre. Je me lève sans réveiller personne et sort sur la terrasse. Il fait assez froid et le contraste avec mon lit chaud est assez violent.

Beaucoup de choses ont changés. Mais je m'aime tel que je suis. Je m'aime même beaucoup. Je suis heureux, je le fais savoir, ma vie est sereine.

Je suis resté longtemps sur la terrasse, jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit à l'intérieur de la maison. Je souris à la vue de mon petit garçon encore tout ensommeillé attraper un verre d'eau. Dès qu'il me voit, il voulut me rejoindre dehors. Mais je préférai aller avec lui dans la cuisine.

« J'arrive pas à dormir, murmura sa petite voix.

- Il faut boire du lait, pas de l'eau.

- J'aime pas le lait froid. »

On dirait moi à son âge. J'ébouriffai ses cheveux bruns.

« On est le matin ?

- Il est tôt, mais ouais, on est le matin.

- Alors bon anniversaire mon papa. »

Je lui souris alors qu'il se blottissait dans mes bras.

« T'es vieux maintenant ?

- Oh oui je suis vieux. »

* * *

_Bla bla bla __: Ce fut une belle aventure. _


End file.
